The Worst is Yet to Come
by icEspArk
Summary: total revamp in progress.
1. The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, plot's mine.

Summary: Sirius died, oh joy, what's Harry gonna do now? He ain't gonna cry the holidays away, that's for sure. Oh and what's power inheritance? Chapter 2-15 is 'Becoming the DragonLord'.

The Worst is Yet to Come

Chapter 1: The Storm

The Lightning flashed ferociously, as the thunder roared its rage against both man-made and natural. Trees twisted in the extent of its rage, branches whipped in the wild wind and rain splattered the gravel loudly.

It was an unnatural storm, in a season where the rains are few and sunshine is aplenty, it had started when the evening was young and turned gradually worst as hours passed and it came closer to the twelfth hour, no one would rest for that night. Not when the worst has yet to come.

In a particularly well-kept and tidy house, a thin boy, of 15 with a pair of green eyes, glanced at the old clock, an item that his relatives had given him grudgingly, that stood on his table and stared out into the pouring rain.

This boy had survived the threat to both Magical and Non-Magical humans, Lord Voldemort, when others have tried and failed, making him the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry had lost his parents when he was but one, reversing a curse that have felled many before him and destroyed the body of Voldemort, sending the dark lord's soul into wandering.

After the death of his godfather, the only person who could bring him away from his dreaded relatives, Harry had cried and mourned until there were no more tears to cry.

He spent most of his holidays studying and doing chores for his family, weeding the gardens when the sun blazed down, cleaning and tidying the house.

A cry from the window, that was left ajar to allow ventilation, caught his attention as he looked up from his textbook. He opened the window and allowed the exhausted owl in, to land and rest on his bed, untying the scroll from its leg in the process.

He lifted his eyebrows in confusion as he reread the unsigned scroll. 'Strange, what does it mean? Me coming into my powers when I turn sixteen... Ha! What good would it do except make me more famous? According to this letter, it says that I am Harrison James Potter, which is not really that surprising.'

Harry left the letter on his desk and lay down onto the bed to wait, wondering what would happen after the clock struck midnight, which was in a few minutes.

Harry turned as his back began to feel an excruciating pain, soon the pain had spread to his whole being and he felt as if his whole body was being sliced open and pierced with heated needles, the pain grew worse and he arched his back in agony for pain of making any noises that might wake his relatives.

The storm seemed to get to worse, Harry thought to himself as he endured the pain. Soon, Harry could take it no further and he fainted, dropping into sweet darkness.

xxxx

Strange, Harry thought as he moved slowly from the bed, why was he in pain? Why was his head feeling heavier then usual? And lastly, how could he see without his glasses?

The events of the night, or rather morning, soon flooded into his mind and he stood up and moved about, drinking from the glass of water on the table.

He looked at the clock, which seemed to have shrunk and took some of Dudley's old clothes as he walked to the bathroom, wondering what else other then his height and eyesight had changed.

He looked at the full-length mirror and stared. His hair had grown longer and silkier together with his height; it was now around the middle of his back. He focused on his eyes, and saw a pair of green-gold eyes that seemed to pierce into others thoughts and feelings.

As he took a shower he pondered about what had occurred, vowing silently to find out what 'powers' it is that he had inherited, after the pain he had felt it had better be worth it.

Silently, instead of waiting he willed the water to float. Surprisingly, it floated, and Harry lifted a finger and touched it in awe. He jumped as he felt cold water, thus letting it fall and splashed against the tiles.

He stumbled out the bathroom in shock and moved about, cooking breakfast and grabbing a few slices of toast before he began his weeding, tying his hair back with a piece of rubber band that he had found in the kitchen.

xxxx

Author's Notes: Well, I'm doing a revamp of everything, since many expressed that 'Becoming The Dragon Lord' is too OOC. I hope that the revamp I did makes it better, though. I will slowly replace the chapters and hope that this is the first and last I need to have a revamp, I will have another if I need to though. Gimme your thoughts about this, yupx, so review please. Thanks. :)


	2. The Beginning of the Changes and a littl

Disclaimer: I don't look like J.K.Rowling do I? The plot and some others are mine, though.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 2:The Beginning of the Changes and a little Shock  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
[...] (sounds)  
  
{....} (letter)  
  
^....^ (telepathy/mindspeak]  
  
:....: (Parseltongue)  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
"Whoa.."  
  
Came Keighvin's intelligent word as he stared at the full-length mirror, which had been installed by Vernon, in an attempt to get him to tidy his hair, where an image looked back at him.  
  
Green-Gold eyes that would make any Fire or Earth Elemental jealous stood out from a face that was surrounded by thick eyelashes and a pair of blonde elegant eyebrows. Cheekbones stood high on a face that seemed to be crafted by some supernatural being, whilst white-blonde hair reached almost to the half of his back.  
  
^ Wow, looking good, handsome! Though you are my parent, I must admit this! ^ chirped the ball of fluff that looked like it had grown a bit of feathers.  
  
: Yeah, I agree completely! But didn't you have midnight-black hair instead of blonde? Umm. white-blond? Did you take a potion? Or, is it just a side effect of being a Veela? Hey.Hey Master-Kev, are you listening to me? : Kaero, who also looked as if he had shredded a few skins, chimed along.  
  
"What?! White-blonde hair?? Blonde??"  
  
Keighvin lifted a slightly tan hand and pinched himself.  
  
^Owchie. That must have hurt. Kev? Is that considered normal around your kind? Or do you do it just for the fun of it?^  
  
"Ow! Okay, this is no dream. Snape's not dancing ballet .Ummm.Nope. We do it when we don't really believe what is happening."  
  
Harry turned from the mirror to his two friends, and smiled.  
  
"Okay. We are gonna find out tomorrow what, in the name of anything that's sane, the Heaven happened tonight."  
  
[Tap.]  
  
He looked at the window and unlocked it. In came Hedwig, who landed on Keighvin's desk, before looking up at Keighvin and demanded.  
  
^Who are you? Where is Harry-master? Why are you in his room with a serpent and a phoenix?^  
  
Keighvin jerked when Hedwig spoke telepathically, sighed ran a hand through his hair and said ^I am Harry, Hedwig. I have just come into my Veela heritage. And my real name is Keighvin Harrison Potter.^  
  
^ So, you are still my Harry-master? Just your appearance that's changed.^  
  
^Yes. I am still Harry. Call me Keighvin, Kev or Harrison. Oh! Professor Dumbledore sent the serpent and the phoenix for my 15th birthday and my Veela becoming. The serpent's name is Kaero, whilst the phoenix's name is Althel. Tomorrow night we will be going to Hogwarts for training in controlling my magic.^  
  
^ So, now we will be sleeping? Yes, Althel.^ He said as he lies onto the bed that suddenly seems as if it had shrunk.  
  
"Goodnight everyone."  
  
Keighvin heard a chorus of sleepy "goodnights" before flipping the light switch off and dropping into slumber.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_* *_*_*_*_*_*  
  
[RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG]  
  
'ARGH!!'  
  
Keighvin's shouted mind voice woke his other companions to the world, interesting sounds could be heard as they tried to get back to sleep. Keighvin, though half-asleep, realized that he would not be able to sleep through mumbled complains, grumbled as he walked unsteadily to the bathroom. Where he proceeded to wash up.  
  
Keighvin realized that the animals were still asleep and that his clothes would never fit him, when he returned to his room. Sighing, he waved a hand at a green shirt that brought out his the colors of his eyes and a pair of faded jeans, and they shrunk to a size that fit him. Blinking, he stared at his clothes before the realization, that he used wandless magic, kicked in. Horrified, Keighvin looked at his window and waited for an owl from the Ministry Of Magic to arrive and tell him that he was to be expelled from Hogwarts.  
  
After a while, when he finally realized that he wasn't going to be expelled, tied his hair from his face, and sauntered down the stairs to the kitchen, where he proceeded to prepare breakfast for his 'family'.  
  
Petunia knocked on the door of her little 'Duddikins' bedroom.  
  
"Dudders. Wake up sweetie. It's time for breakfast!"  
  
Sounds could be heard from within as her Duddikins woke and washed up. Remembering what school her son went to, she snorted as she walked down the stairs. Honestly! What kind of school would not allow a growing boy the vitamins and nutrients he needed?  
  
"Harry!!!!! Get down here and prepare.."  
  
Petunia 's sentence was not completed as she stared at what looked like an angelic being in her kitchen, and felt as if she were full of teenage hormones that were long gone.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia? I'm in the kitchen." Petunia felt her jaw drop when the musical reply came from the being in her kitchen.  
  
"N-N-N-Nothing, Harry. G-Get on with b-b-breakfast." Said Petunia as she pulled a chair and sat on it, blushing heavily.  
  
'Oh my...Was it really the Harry Potter that she had known to be her adopted sister's son? '  
  
Petunia rubbed her temples as she tried to rein in her raging hormones. She could already feel a migraine forming  
  
Keighvin answered his Aunt honestly as he was preparing the last of the enormous breakfast that usually filled the table.  
  
Frankly to say, he was surprised that Petunia had stuttered. It wasn't everyday when one who keeps yelling at you stutter. He carried the last platter to the table and looked to his Aunt for instructions.  
  
Petunia was sitting at the table rubbing her temples with her eyes closed and did not notice him until he cleared his throat. However it seemed that she had not expected him to be that fast as she jumped and pointed towards the fridge, silently indicating that his chores were ready.  
  
Keighvin groaned, and went to look at the list:  
  
{ Chores for the day:  
  
Wash the dishes Weed the garden Lunch Paint the fence Dinner }  
  
"Umm. Aunt Petunia, later a friend of my parents will be arriving to bring me to my school so I don't think that I will make it to dinner." "Huh? Y- Yes, t-that's a-alright."  
  
Keighvin groaned again and went to start weeding the garden.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
[Ding Dong.Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong]  
  
"Coming!!!" A melodious voice called out. ' How has Harry changed? Is he taller? Are his features the same? How high is his level of magic now? What Element does he control?' These questions and more threatened to overwhelm Remus as he tugged on the leash, as Padfoot was bouncing around in anticipation.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you.? Padfoot? Padfoot!" A handsome young man with long blonde hair tied back with green-gold eyes with blonde eyebrows hugged the previously bouncing ball. There was no doubt that this was Harry. But.'Since when did Harry have blonde hair?' Remus wondered.  
  
"Harry.." Harry interrupted Remus before he could finish the sentence  
  
"Call me Keighvin, or Kev. My real full name is Keighvin Harrison Potter. I just found out about that last night, when the information that my parents were Veelas were also made known to me."  
  
"Yeah, well, if Mother Nature called you what would you say?" Remus started a light banter with Har..Keighvin.  
  
"Well, they say when nature calls you should answer it, I say let the answering machine get it."  
  
"Okay, the answering machine is able to release itself?"  
  
"Yeah, except when it does so, screws and bolts drop instead of oil."  
  
Remus chuckled at the sight of a dog wheezing, before remembering to portkey Keighvin to Hogwarts.  
  
"By the way, What did you do to your hair? It wasn't this long before the school year ended, and you have always been a brunette."  
  
"I thought you might have the answer to that question. You don't?"  
  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_ °_°_°_°_°_°_°  
  
Author Notes: Because someone reviewed my first fic and because I felt very happy, I added another chapter. From now on, I will try to add a chapter at least once in a week or two, unless I have exams where I may not post for up to one or two months.  
  
Luna Aelf Writer -Thanks for the compliment, I will try and continue the story at this pace.  
  
Shelleykids - I will try and update often, and I hope to get yours, and many others', opinions in the story.  
  
If y'all have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me at articdreams@hotmail.com. 


	3. Explanations And Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't look like J.K.Rowling do I? The plot and some others are mine, though.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry starts his own defensive group as the Wizarding World's last defence?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 3:Explanations and Secrets  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
[...] (sounds)  
  
{....} (letter)  
  
^....^ (telepathy/mindspeak]  
  
:....: (Parseltongue)  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
"What?! How could I have inherited blonde hair from my mother when she has red hair? Unless you are telling me that she had a glamour on her the whole time?"  
  
"Ever since we, The Marauders, met her we knew that she always have red hair and green eyes, how could she have blonde hair?"  
  
Keighvin and Remus asked, whilst Sirius, who had been tied to a chair and gagged, stared at Dumbledore, disbelief showing on their faces. Completely ignoring the phoenix, who had gone to rest a while earlier when the conversation had started.  
  
"It seems that Lily has had a glamour placed on her when she was born, then she was given to her Uncle and Aunt, who were Squibs, to look after. I have searched for her certificate to confirm. Look, here it is." Dumbledore said calmly, waving a yellowed sheet of paper under their noses. Remus and Keighvin snatched the piece of paper, clenching it tightly with their hands.  
  
{ Lilith Shandra Evans  
  
Birth Date: 15 November  
  
Biological Parents: Ratha Jacob Evans, Jennifer Leora Camryn Evans  
  
Adopted Parents: Michael Dylan Evans, Sabrina Alexia Illaris Evans  
  
Eyes: Forest Green  
  
Hair: Ash Blonde  
  
Special Features: Birthmark on her right shoulder  
  
Wizard Status: Pure Blood Veela. }  
  
Remus showed Sirius the piece of paper, after reading it repeatedly, the man promptly fainted. Keighvin blinked twice, apparently speechless, before opening his mouth and asking " Umm.. If my mother has blonde hair since birth, then who laid a glamour onto her and why?"  
  
Dumbledore turned twinkling eyes to Keighvin and said" Do you know who Grindewald is?" Keighvin and Remus nodded dumbly "The only conclusion that I can come to is that he was after your mother. Her parents had no choice but to leave her with her Uncle and Aunt who were Squibs, so Grindewald would not suspect and capture Lily. Your mother was gifted in Seeing and predicting prophecies."  
  
"A-are they alive?" Keighvin asked softly, hoping against hope that some other family members of his are still alive.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. They are dead, all four of them. They died when Voldemort first rose. Your Aunt Petunia is the child of Alexia and Michael. However, she and her son Dudley are also a Squibs."  
  
Keighvin heaved a sigh, boy was he glad that he was not directly related to Aunt Petunia. Then remembered the relatives from the Potter family, he opened his mouth but before he could ask, Dumbledore answered his question.  
  
"The Potter side of your family are also dead because they were vital in Voldemort's plan, but resisted against him and refused to join the Dark. And as to why your name is Keighvin Harrison Potter, I believe I may have an answer." When Keighvin heard this he looked up at Dumbledore with pleading eyes, begging silently to the older man to explain.  
  
"When you were born you actually had a twin brother who was older than you by a few minutes, named Harrison James Potter, your father knew that a few hours after you were born your brother died but didn't have the heart to tell your mother that. So he went into her room after she had given birth to you, while your mother was still asleep, and erased her memory so that she wouldn't have to face the pain of losing her first son. James used the name that both he and Lily had first decided upon, and called you Harrison James Potter. He knew that he would have to face this again so he sent yours and your brother's certificate to me, he pleaded with me to tell you about your brother when you come into your Veela heritage if he isn't around to explain."  
  
"Plan ahead: It wasn't raining when Noah built the ark, huh?" Keighvin asked and he was replied with a smirk from Dumbledore, whilst Remus' and Sirius', who had just woke up, intelligent reply was a "Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind. It's a Muggle thing" Keighvin waved his hand in the air absently," Professor Dumbledore, what about my training? I don't like the look that Sirius is using on me." And indeed Sirius was gazing at Keighvin like he wanted to shag him senseless right there, right then, in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore chuckled, cast a shielding spell over Keighvin and said " How about every morning after breakfast we train your Attraction skill, after lunch the wandless magic, and after dinner, Elemental skills?"  
  
"Training will start tomorrow, right?" Dumbledore nodded" Sounds fine to me, where will I be sleeping?"  
  
"You will be staying beside the Gryffindor Common Room, the room with the portrait of Sir Gryffindor and Sir Slytherin. Your belongings are already in your room" Keighvin nodded, untied Sirius, and went out of the room.  
  
A second later, where Sirius was sitting, sat a pink-haired man, which was dressed like a clown together with red nose and cute little ribbons tied to his hair.  
  
"KEIGHVIN!!!!!!!!"  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
"Hmmm. My room is supposed to be somewhere around here." Keighvin mumbled to himself, as he walked down the passageway, before hearing a pair of voices bickering.  
  
"Hey! I was going to win! You must have cheated!"  
  
"It's called sratge. erm. strage..ummm."  
  
"Psst.Sir Salazar, it's called strategy."  
  
"Yeah! Strategy! There! It's called strategy!! Don't accuse others if you don't have it!"  
  
"Why, you." These two reminded Keighvin of Ron and Hermione. He shook his head, smiled before intervening.  
  
"Gentlemen, Gentlemen, please, calm down."  
  
"Yes?" Came the reply from the two on the painting at the same time, they looked at each other stuck their tongue out, and turned back to him. Whilst Keighvin tried not to laugh.  
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be enemies?"  
  
"Nope, we were best friends. Someone wanted to assassinate me, so we had to think up an explanation for me to go away."  
  
"Yeah, you were always so one-way minded." The sentence came from the man in red robes. Keighvin quickly intervened again, before they had time to start another round of bickering.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me that the room behind the portrait you are guarding is my room for this holiday."  
  
"Ahh.. So you are the one that Minnie was talking about."  
  
" Who's Minnie?"  
  
"Oh, that's you know Professor Mcgonagall?"  
  
"What? Oh.Erm. Okay."  
  
"Choose your password."  
  
"Pardon? Don't the portraits choose the passwords?"  
  
"Nope. The prefects and teachers choose them."  
  
"Yeah, Godric. They couldn't trust you to come up with one. You are too lame."  
  
"What!? For your information I am more creative then you!"  
  
"Okay, okay. How about : Voldie is a smelly old pair of knickers:?"  
  
"Hahahaha.Good one! Hey, wait. You speak Parseltongue?"  
  
"Yeah. I also mindspeak."  
  
Both men in the painting exchanged looks, that Keighvin certainly saw, before turning back to the teenager in front of them with smiling faces, and said "Well, in with you. Young man, you are going to need your rest. Chop chop!" With that said, the portrait opened, and he hesitated before walking in.  
  
'I'll find out what is being kept from me, if it's the last thing that I do!' thought Keighvin to himself.  
  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_ °_°_°_°_°_°_°  
  
Author Notes: What IS being kept from Keighvin? Why did Godric and Salazar exchange glances? What is his element?? Is it fire, water, wind/air or earth? Two of them elements. In case you all are wondering why he has two elements, some of his parents magic has been passed down to him when voldie killed his parents.  
  
SlytherinDamien: Yes, I understand what you mean. This will not be a Draco/Harry fic, though it will lean towards the side of slashiness. Thank you for reviewing though.  
  
LemonLover: No. They will not be together, he will just best friends with the Trio.  
  
Baby Sphinx: There's your answer, the explanation is complicated enough to work( I hope). Meris: Thank you, this will not be a Draco/Harry fic, but he will be with a blonde later on in the FAR future. ^_^  
  
Fiery Phoenix: Haha. I will try and update as soon as I can(no guarantees! ^_^)  
  
Athenakitty; Yes, Harry is the dominant one. And as for his element, guess! ^ u ^  
  
Don't forget! If y'all have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me at articdreams@hotmail.com. 


	4. Heritage And Relocation

Disclaimer: I don't look like J.K.Rowling do I? The plot and some others are mine, though.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 4:Heritage And Relocation  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
{....} (letter)  
  
^....^ (telepathy/mindspeak]  
  
:....: (Parseltongue)  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Keighvin gazed, at the room that he was going to be living in for the holiday, in awe. The room must have been one of the special kinds, which showed scenery, for it looked like it was beside a lake surrounded by crystallized ice, which were glowing a soft blue in the surrounding darkness, of all shapes and sizes with a full moon, which looked silver beside all the glowing crystals and darkness, and glowing balls of blue light floating down, disappearing before it touched the ground.  
  
In the corner of his room was a bookcase that was filled with books on Potions, information of magical creatures, Elements, Charms, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which looked like it was crafted from solid ice. Beside the bookcase sat a tapestry of flowers of all kinds that looked like it was made of blue and silver spider silk. In a corner the bed and pillows, which looked like soft crystal had been used in its creation, blended in the surroundings like Pure Magic had been used to create it instead of creating everything piece by piece. Beside the bed was a table with two blue candlesticks, with silver candleholders.  
  
His trunk, which was beside the bed, had glowing stars, crescents, and suns on its surface done by shimmering silver thread. In another corner of the room stood a huge wardrobe, made of yew with precious stones embedded in the wood to form pictures of unicorns, dragons, wolves, phoenixes and griffins. A tea table, similar to the wardrobe except that the creatures were carved into the smooth grain of the wood, three sofas made of blue and silver velvet sat surrounding the table. Soft cushions adorned the sofas, also made up of velvet. The furniture, together with a freezer, was set beside the bookcase. On the other side of his bed sat two perches, made of yew with steel ingrains, were currently occupied by Hedwig and Althel, who were in slumber, whilst Kaero was on the table dozing in the ray of light magically conjured to be warm.  
  
He moved silently, careful not to wake his sleeping animal companions, to his trunk and extracted the letters and presents from Sirius, Ron and Hermione, this room was better than the room he had at the Dursley's even after he had Become a Veela, mused Keighvin, thinking of when Vernon and Dudley had seen him.  
  
==(Flashback(==  
  
--Vernon's POV--  
  
"Petunia, have you seen the little brat?" Asked Vernon as he was leaving the house.  
  
There was a slight pause before Petunia replied "He went out to do his chores after he was finished with preparing breakfast. The boy has changed, somehow. It doesn't look like him at all."  
  
Vernon halted, and turned to face the back of his wife." Why? What does he look like now? If that brat has gone punk on us, he will pay. After all we have done for him."  
  
"No no. His hair has gone from black to brown, and has suddenly grown long."  
  
"He didn't do any magic, did he?"  
  
"I don't know. I reckon that he used hair dyes, as to the hair length I don't know."  
  
"Well, what ever it is he can't have done anything extreme or the ruddy school of his would have expelled him. I will punish him when I get back. Bye Dudders!"  
  
His son grunted a reply from the dining table, and he stepped out of the house-  
  
--only to be met with a blonde and a pair of green-gold eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, Uncle Vernon. I have to wash my hands."  
  
'What? Who was that? The beauty couldn't be his brat of a nephew! He couldn't have grown that fast!' Thought Vernon as he moved dumbly out of the way.  
  
--- Dudley's POV---  
  
Dudley had just stood up and turned from his seat when he was met with a tall teenager. A tall teenager who was enchantingly handsome. His mouth dropped open, and he thought 'Who was he? What was this stranger doing in his house?' as he watched the teen clear the dishes.  
  
---End Of Flashback---  
  
He smirked as he remembered the look on both Dursley males' faces. He went and sat on his bed, which was actually very soft, and opened Sirius' letter.  
  
{ Harry,  
  
Happy 15th Birthday! How are you? I'm with Remus, posing as his dog, your presents from me are in two parts-this is your first, the other will be owled to you in a few days from now-We, Remus and I, will fetch you from the Dursleys tonight, Dumbledore should have told you by now, remember! If you have any dreams of Voldemort, owl Dumbledore!  
  
Remus also sends his regards and a present ( he called me a dog who stinks horribly, before dumping a bucketful of soap water on me! The nerve!)  
  
Your very handsome Godfather,  
  
Padfoot }  
  
' Very handsome huh?' Keighvin thought as he smiled, and opened a huge bundle, which was addressed to him. Inside lay 'Becoming An Animagus' , he stared at it before lifting it up and flipping through the pages. 'Yes! Now I can become an Animagus!' He placed it on his bed before turning to his present from Remus ; a dark green, lined in shimmering light green thread, hooded cloak with a green and white phoenix cloak clasp. The phoenix's emerald eyes glittered strangely and it looked like it would rise from the cloak and take flight at any time.' Whoa! The clasp is beautiful! I wonder where Remus got it?' Keighvin wondered before storing it in his mind to ask the older man later. He then turned to the letter from Ron.  
  
{ Harry,  
  
Hey mate, how are you? You would never believe what has happened! Some crazy person has given Fred and George money to start a shop in Diagon Alley. Anyway, how are you? We wrote and asked Dumbledore if you could come and stay in The Burrow but he said no and that you are going somewhere else to stay. How are the Dursleys treating you? Does your scar hurt? Write as soon as possible. Hermione is here, too. She is still ranting about how much we should study.  
  
Ron} Keighvin smiled, everyone with eyes would know that they both liked, each other, but themselves. 'Well, at least they are cooped up together. How would they react if they knew it was me who gave the money?' he thought and turned to the parcel. 'How to find your Elemental animal' lay on top of another book, which had runes on it and looked old, on the first book lay a note {I didn't know why I bought the other book but I seemed to call for you, Ron.}. 'Huh' thought Keighvin and he took out two pieces of parchment and a quill and began to write replies.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Keighvin had finally finished the replies and stood from his place at the bed. He thought ' I wonder where the window is.' and lifted the tapestry, a translucent curtain of stars sat between him and the view outside. 'So! That's where it is!' He woke Hedwig and asked her to deliver the two letters, before walking to the bed and lying down. By the time his head reached the pillow he was fast asleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++Dream++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A circular table stood in the middle of a room in which he was standing in, in four chairs surrounding the table sat three men, two of whom he had seen on the painting guarding his room. The first, a sturdily built red headed man with hazel trusting eyes, the second, a slender and thin brunette with eyes of intelligent frozen emerald, the last, a wizened old man who looked like Dumbledore.  
  
"Keighvin, we have come to explain your Elements, your abilities. Take a seat." Said the redhead as he gestured to a chair.  
  
As he sat he wondered briefly if it was a dream.  
  
"Yes, it is a dream. But we are going to tell you your elements and abilities. Let's start with the introduction. My name is Merlin." Answered the wizened man  
  
"Salazar Slytherin here." Came a sultry tone of voice from the third.  
  
" Wait! Sir Slytherin? Isn't he Voledmort's ancestor?"  
  
"Yes. He is, but you were borne from my second child after I left Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"And lastly, me, Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"You can tell Albus, Remus, Sirius, Ronald, Hermione, provided that they keep it a secret."  
  
" You are special, to be born of Veela heritage with two elements together with wandless magic.." Merlin said as he placed the tips of his fingers together.  
  
' It had to be //me//, doesn't it?' thought Keighvin as he felt as if he were about to hit himself unconscious on the table.  
  
" Well, Fate decides it, you complain to her, we can't do anything." "You mean, Fate did decide it? She has a human form??" "Well, yeah." "Gentlemen, please, let us come back to the topic." Interrupted Merlin, before Salazar and Keighvin could talk further.  
  
"Listen, Keighvin, your Elements are Fire and Water. With wandless magic( as I've said before), animal-speech, and other abilities. As for your animagus forms, you will discover it for yourself later. You also inherit my home, Aeuria, the Sunstar Diamond will also belong to you for the creation of your staff."  
  
"You shall inherit my sword, and the Potter Manor."  
  
"From the Slytherin line, you shall have Moonbeam Emerald for your staff. Arx Iridum will also be yours."  
  
"If you need to talk to us, just call out our names in your mind. Finally, before we leave, your parents have asked us to tell you that they will love you forever."  
  
The three men stood up, and smiled, before vanishing.  
  
++++++++++++++++End Of Dream+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Within the School, in a room, a blonde-haired, emerald-eyed,tearstreaked face smiled as he turned onto his side, deep in slumber.  
  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_ °_°_°_°_°_°_°  
  
Author Notes: I had to repost this chapter as my saved file was different..Sounds will be in words now, as I feel it is very weird writing it the way before. I'm so sorry, people! Headache and the last week of school kept me from updating more often. Please R/R!!! Thanks!  
  
FieryPhoenix: Thanks!!! He is a bit more powerful than Dumbledore, but he doesn't have the experience and skill. People will be attracted to him, yes, (but as his Veela Charm will be controlled) he will only be a very handsome fellow.  
  
Layce74:Thanks!!  
  
Baby Sphinx: I will try my best and thanks!  
  
Athenakitty: Well, you certainly are fast. Heh, as to how people will react you'll have to read on! ^_^  
  
Slimpun: The saved file was different from what I had in mind, so I had to repost it again. Someone from LOTR will jump in from a different dimension later. I'm sorry, but it will be slash. 


	5. Training And Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't look like J.K.Rowling do I? The plot and some others are mine, though.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 5:Training And Punishments  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
{....} (letter)  
  
^....^ (telepathy/mindspeak]  
  
:....: (Parseltongue)  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Keighvin groaned as he laid his head on the table, beside Sirius and Remus. Sirius gave him a sympathetic glance as he commented "Kiddo, it will get worse before it gets better. It always does, at least, in the beginning." Keighvin only groaned again in reply.  
  
"Here, take my Pepperup Potion. It restores some of your energy." Said Remus as he passed a vial of greenish-liquid to him. He swallowed it in one big gulp and waited. Unlike most potions, this one tasted like butterscotch and had an aftertaste of rose. As he waited he felt energy slowly returning to him and he felt more humane, he passed the vial back to Remus and muttered "Thanks". Remus nodded his head in return as he took the vial. "Now eat!" "Yes, momma." "Aw, shuddap and eat."  
  
Came Remus' reply as Keighvin lifted a pale hand towards to plate, as soon as a pile of waffles and maple syrup filled his plate Keighvin fell upon it like a starved man. After a second refill his hunger was finally eased, he leaned back on his chair, stretched and shuddered at the memory of his morning with Jamie Peterson, a female Auror, who has spiky purple-tipped dark hair with gray shining eyes and is hyper active. He had been made to run five rounds; it wasn't any normal round, it was a Quidditch pitch! Gymnastics and Push-ups after it, he then had to learn to ground his shield for his charm. Then, and only then, had he been released to come to breakfast.  
  
'Didn't Dumbledore say something about Malfoy being here? I sure don't see him eating breakfast. Thank goodness.' Thought Keighvin as he looked around the table.  
  
"Hey Keighvin! Have you finished eating? Ready for some more games?" Asked Jamie, as she bounced around Keighvin's chair.  
  
Keighvin groaned pitifully, ignoring his godfather's smirk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"C'mon Kev! You can float the vase! Your potential is more than that! It's not I'm asking you to climb a mountain! You ARE a man, are you not?" Shouted Jamie.  
  
"I feel more like a sack of rotten potatoes." Grumbled Keighvin as he willed the large vase to float. The vase shifted.  
  
"C'mon you can do it!" 'Lift! Lift! I'M TELLING YOU TO LIFT!!' The vase lifted and slammed through the ceiling before shattering on to the floor with a crash. Keighvin stared at it before looking at Jamie.  
  
"Erm, oops...Is it supposed to do that?"  
  
Jamie's mouth hit the floor. "That vase was custom made! It was very thick! How did you do it?"  
  
"Umm.. It went through the ceiling and back down??" "I meant it literally. Now, try that again without blowing your top. Reparo! Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas or the tooth fairy? Come on, chop chop!!" "ARGH!!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Do it!! Condense the water vapor into that glass!! Malfoy, do it before I decide for you and Potter to have the same room!!"  
  
Grumbling, Draconis Kithram Malfoy went back to concentrating. 'Since when was Potter a Veela anyway? Besides, for all Snape had said perhaps Potter wasn't even at Hogwarts!'  
  
"Malfoy! You are not concentrating! For that you shall eat your dinner in the Hall like every normal person, instead of eating and hiding in your room like an old hermit! Even I don't stay in my rooms for the whole vacation!" Snape shouted, causing Draco to start and knock his chair down.  
  
Draco paled. 'Not eating and practicing in the rooms? Go out and let others humiliate me? Boy, I finally pushed him off the cliff. Better concentrate before I get more punishments!'  
  
"No!! Not freeze the vapor! Condense it!! Have you no ears? You are to turn the water in that bucket in that corner as punishment!"  
  
Draco gulped. ' Oh shit..'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Keighvin felt like a boneless piece of jelly, as he walked in his room, every thing hurts. Hell! Even his arse and fingers hurt! "Hello, Kaero, Althel, Hedwig you all waited up for me? Well, now you can rest as I've come back."  
  
^ We will be resting, call if you need any help. ^  
  
'I can't wait to soak in the pool." He walked beside the calm pool of water in his room and almost jumped into the pool, clothes and all, before he remembered to activate the fog giving him privacy, and cooling which he desperately needed.  
  
He stripped before sitting in the pool, which seemed to fit comfortably with an incline in the stone that felt like a reclining chair, scrubbing himself until he was clean before relaxing and leaning on the wall.  
  
'Funny, I wonder what or who forced Malfoy out of his habitat and into the Hall for dinner?' He had entered the Hall, just as Harry had left it, looking a bit frightened. 'Even funnier was when he did not say anything about how slow I had walked, just gave me a stare. Well, perhaps he doesn't recognise me. Boy, I sure am tired of quarrelling with that git. I hope we can stop that. In such times, we need to stand together instead of being morons. Why did Dumbledore willingly believe Malfoy? If he does, maybe Malfoy is not a Death Eater. ' He stood and dried off before dropping into bed.  
  
: Night, Kev. :  
  
^ Good night, Kevvie.^  
  
^ Good night, Keighvin-wizard. ^  
  
" Good night all" Came Keighvin's reply before dropping off into slumber.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco laid back in his bed shut his eyes, thought and cringed about what Snape had said and done earlier. He was thinking and willing the water to change to little cubes of ice when he lost his patience and dunked the bucket of icy cold water over Snape's head.  
  
++++++++++++++++++Flashback++++++++++++  
  
"You are to join Potter in training as punishment for your incompetence!!! Perhaps it will do you good to know how humility feels like!!" Snape roared furiosly, even louder then when he had almost frozen the vapor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++End Of Flashback+++++++++  
  
' Damn. I'm sure tomorrow is gonna be pure Hell. I hope I won't get laughed at. Besides, I'm tired of shouting nonsense at Potter, if the Dark Lord wanted to kill him, he would have done so eons and millennia ago!! How did Potter get blonde hair by the way? Is that what happens to all Veela, when they finish their Becoming? Well, whatever... Maybe he can teach me some things that I don't know. I hope we can have a truce or something...." Draco's sentence was unfinished as he drifted to slumber.  
  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_ °_°_°_°_°_°_°  
  
Author Notes: Oh, sooooo sorry!! 0_0 I'll try and update more often. Ok. Well, Draco and Harry/Keighvin, they were so tired from the training that they did not bicker. In chap4, I said that someone from LOTR will jump in right? Well, it is more like Keighvin/Harry jumped into LOTR, then come back with another person*wink*. Please R/R!!!!!!!!!! I live on it!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Oh yea, for the translation of chap4: Aeuria---- Breath-taking  
  
Arx Iridum---- Rainbow Keep  
  
Jen: Heh, oh they will have a surprise! Hehehe... Which part is confusing? Could you please specify? Thanks. ^___^  
  
Ira: The Keighvin part was not the original name Lily and James Potter had in mind, but as Lily and James had not really thought that they would have twins, it was used for Harry/Keighvin.  
  
FieryPhoenix: Well, I don't think I can type that quickly, but I sure can try!! Heh. Here's your answer.  
  
Gwendolyn P. Malfoy: Haha. Creative and cute huh?  
  
Thanks everyone for taking the time to post!!!  
  
Questions? Ask at articdreams@hotmail.com. 


	6. A Little Help And Elemental Guardians

Disclaimer: I don't look like J.K.Rowling do I? The plot and some others are mine, though.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 6:A Little Help And Elemental Guardians  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
{....} (letter)  
  
^....^ (telepathy/mindspeak]  
  
:....: (Parseltongue)  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
Dedicated to you people: Meris, FieryPhoenix, athenakitty, Pakerin Pyros  
  
+++++++++Dream++++++++++  
  
He was striding as swiftly as he could down the corridor. 'There! That door!' He had to be fast as the diversion that had been used would not hold out much longer and sooner or later He will notice one of His own rebelling. He reached a hand to the handle-  
  
"Crucio!!"  
  
'What-Voldemort? The diversion wore off? Oh shit.' came his last thought before he was in agony from the pain of two more Cruciatus' being used on him, using his last reserve of energy before screaming claimed it, and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
++++++++End Of Dream+++++++++  
  
Keighvin woke with a jolt, stood up quickly and threw a cloak over himself.  
  
^ Kevvie?? Where? ^  
  
: Keighvin... Where are you going? :  
  
^Someone will be apparating to the gates. I have to go! Getting anyone else would not be in time! Wait here for me! ^ Replied Keighvin as he ran out the door.  
  
He saw a dark figure leaning on the gates as he sprinted effortlessly to it. 'Damn!! I forgot to bring my Firebolt!!! How am I supposed to get him over the gates?' Just as he stopped in front of the gates he thought of an idea. Keighvin concentrated and lifted the man slowly into the air, over the gates and in front of him before creating a stretcher beneath the man and enchanting it to float. With that, he and the stretcher ran (floated) to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"What? Mr Potter? What are you doing in." Came her voice before she saw the injured man and got to work, and shooed him away. Just as Keighvin walked out the door, he met with a stern Dumbledore. "Keighvin you knew he was going to apparate here and you didn't tell us?" "Sir there wasn't time to do anything else! He was cursed with three Cruciatus' together!" The stern look changed into a worried one when he finished his sentence "You have blood dripping from your scar, get some Dreamless Potion from Remus before you sleep." With that Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing. Keighvin summoned a piece of clean cloth from his room and moved to where Remus and Sirius resided.  
  
' Why did that man want that valuable object? Why was it in that room? Who was he?' He thought silently, not noticing when Snape passed by him nor when he already was standing in front of the portrait. "Keighvin! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Hello? Earth to Keighvin. Come back from la la land." Came a voice that brought him back to reality.  
  
" Come on in. Don't wake Sirius please. You don't know how hard it is for me to get him to sleep. Now why are you standing in front of the portrait at this hour of the night?" Asked Remus " Professor Dumbledore told me to ask you for a Dreamless Potion. If it is not too much trouble?" "Of course, it is not. Another dream?" "Yea, by the way, why are you up in the middle of the night and how did you know I was here?" "I was reading a book, and was about to get a drink when I was alerted to someone at the door. Here it is, you wanna talk about it?" Remus said as he walked from a cabinet. "No thanks, I won't disturb you anymore. I guess I will go to my room and retire for the night." Keighvin replied as he walked to the door (portrait). "You are not disturbing me, Sirius and I will always be willing to lend an ear. Bye and goodnight." " Bye Remus, and goodnight! Thanks again for the potion!!" Remus just waved and moved back into his room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gray eyes opened and looked around. 'Where am I? Oh yes, last night, I was about to reach it when Voldemort and two others cursed me with the Cruciatus. I apparated, before they could catch me, to Hogwarts' gates where I blacked out.'  
  
" Oh Mr Malfoy, you are awake. Thank goodness that boy brought you here. ." A voice came from the doorway.  
  
Lucius looked up to see a woman in a nurse's uniform, and sneered. "Boy? What boy? "Harry Potter, brought you here. You must stay here for a day before your energy level is restored." Lucius was stunned 'The boy-who- lived?' He quickly covered the stunned look with his sneer and said "May I see the Headmaster? I have important information to tell him." The nurse moved to another room "Done, now what information about you-know-what do you bring?" Dumbledore asked as he sat in the chair beside Lucius' bed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Keighvin had finished his training with Jamie and was currently brisk walking to the Hospital Wing, as he was told to bring a crystal chess set and some books to the injured man. He opened the door and walked in, stopping when he saw the man in the bed staring out the window. 'Lucius Malfoy? I helped Malfoy Sr? Wasn't he a Death Eater?' He shut the door quietly and walked to the bedside and placed the items on the table, and sat in the chair beside the bed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Malfoy Sr heard the sound and turned to see a blond-haired emerald/gold- eyed, handsome young man sitting beside him. "Who are you? Why are you here?" asked Lucius. The young man looked surprised and replied in a musical voice " Keighvin Harrison Potter, also known as Harry Potter." For the second time that day, Lucius was stunned. ' Didn't Harry Potter have black hair and wear glasses? "How did- " "Yeah, I know. Veela's Becoming. Apparently, my mother had a powerful glamour placed on her when she was a baby." ' Oh, no wonder they were so popular. I suppose that Lily Evans was a blond too. Before the glamour was placed.' " Why do you trust me with this information? I might tell Voldemort." " If Professor Dumbledore trusts you, then I do as well." " Father? Why are you-" the sentence was not completed as Malfoy Jr saw the blond sitting beside his father's bed. "Potter? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, and before you ask, I was told to bring these items to your father." Came Keighvin's reply as he waved a slightly tan hand over the table. "This young man here helped me last night into the Wing." Malfoy Jr looked at him oddly, before walking to his father's side. "I have to go and continue my training with the little hyperactive bouncing monster called Jamie Peterson. Goodbye Mr Malfoy, and please don't tell her that." Keighvin stood nodded to Malfoy Sr and walked out the door, hearing the two Malfoys laugh echoing in the empty Wing  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco sat in the stands as he observed Potter train his Element silently, when Snape had heard that his Father was in the Hospital Wing he allowed Draco to have a day off. Potter was currently summoning his Element Guardians with the help of Ms Peterson, Professor Lupin and his dog, he stared when Potter's Fire Guardian turned out to be a Sunborn Hellhound, and nearly gasped when he saw that his Water Guardian was a Meteor Dragon.  
  
'That's crazy!! No one had a Meteor Dragon as an Elemental Guardian, except. Except Merlin... He's Merlin's descendent? I'll have to look up Potter's heritage.." With that he stood and walked into the castle swiftly and quietly.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Sunborn Hellhound was chest height and heat was radiating from its body. The Meteor Dragon was probably bigger then the Hungarian Horntail that he was up against in the First Task and was glowing a soft blue. The Hellhound had flashed three times brightly while in its original inferno of fire before appearing in its chosen form, whilst the Dragon had been a tsunami of water. Both creatures walked and touched Keighvin's hand before vanishing slowly. It felt like touching solid water and fire.  
  
"Ummmm.... Guys, did they do what I thought they just did?" Keighvin turned to ask the two adults, who were currently gaping and staring wide-eyed at the spot where the two creatures had stood. Apparently the dog had fainted."Yep, they just did." Jamie replied, before dropping in a dead faint. Whilst Remus stared longer before nodding and fainting along with the other two.  
  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_ °_°_°_°_°_°_°  
  
Author Notes: Yo people! Shall Draco be gay (if so, submissive or the dominating)? Or straight? And with who?? Pansy is such a pansy that's why I believe the characters have better taste than to be her lifemate. Harry/Keighvin, as I said will be with someone else. Yeah I reposted this chapter. (shrugs).  
  
Athenakitty: Well, nope. Dumbledore wasn't scolding Keighvin/Harry, he just wanted to know why he didn't inform anyone before looking for the injured fella. Snape wasn't with the fight, he was safe at Hoggie sleeping. The three who fainted basically saw the Elemental Guardians, they knew that Merlin's Guardian was a Meteor Dragon and that Sunborn Hellhounds were a legend, they also felt the power of the Elementals (their power usually can't be felt, only slight changes in the air could tell that it is an Elemental Guardian). Draco didn't feel the power radiating from the Guardians, only saw them and didn't faint. Yeah, it would be okay if you called Harry 'Keighvin' in the reviews.  
  
Thanks to the few who actually bother to review (boo hoo, I'm not appreciated). 


	7. Watch Me Shine

Disclaimer: I don't look like J.K.Rowling do I? The plot and some others are mine, though.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 7:Watch Me Shine  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
[...] (sounds)  
  
{....} (letter)  
  
.... (telepathy/mindspeak]  
  
:....: (Parseltongue)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
'Could Professor Dumbledore please stop manipulating me??? Argh, I'm gonna train, and when I've finished. I'm gonna start my round of the Big Game... Regardless, of what happens and what will happen.... I will start my round.. Watch me shine, people.' Came Keighvin's thought as he started to go on to the pitch for his training with the hyper active little monster called Jamie Peterson.  
  
"Morning Kevvie!! Are you ready for more fun??? Hehehehe..." Came Jamie's evil laughter in response to Keighvin's pathetic groan.  
  
"What are you waiting for?? 8 rounds around that pitch!! On the double!! Oh, by the way, we're gonna see if you have any magical animals as magimagus forms later. Hey!! Did you hear me?? 8 rounds around that pitch!! Pronto!!"  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Draco (whose blond hair was sticking out like a bird's nest, due to the amount of times he almost pulled his entire scalp out) was currently in the library, or rather in the middle of huge stacks of books, looking for Potter's family tree. Yup, you heard right. Keighvin Harrison Potter's family tree.  
  
"ARGH!! That is it!! " Draco said, frustrated, as he stood up and stomped his way to Madam Pince, who was sitting at a table, reading.  
  
"Excuse me, Madam. Could you direct me to where Potter's family tree is??" asked Draco, hoping that she doesn't turn him down.  
  
"You could learn some manners like young Potter have done, before asking me to help you." Came her curt reply, as she resumed reading the thick volume of papers that she calls a book.  
  
"...." Draco ran a hand through his already tousled hair, wishing that what ever being that was watching him, would give him patience. He gritted his teeth and said.  
  
"Madam Pince, would you so kindly direct me to the Potter's family tree, pretty please with cherries and cream on top?"  
  
"We-ell, since you said it so nicely.. I'll come and help you find it myself." She laid a bookmark on the page and walked towards the stacks of books in the corner, and started searching.  
  
"Hmm... It's some where around here... Ahh!! There it is!! " She levitated the book down and handed it to Draco, who had been standing at the back, gaping, as he watched the woman dig through huge stacks of books like they were soil.  
  
"Oh... Thank you, my kind lady, for you most needed assistance. I wouldn't have found it without your help." Draco replied, after he found his tongue. Thinking that perhaps flattering her may help him when he needed to find anything again.  
  
"Welcome, just remember to replace the books when you are done. If you don't what a sight it would be to others. And I would ban you from coming in again. " Madam Pince was oblivious to the flatter and walked back to the table and her book.  
  
'Oh dear.....' Draco thought as he stared at the intimidating piles of books to which he was facing.

OoOOOoOOOoOoOoOoOooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO

"Whooooooo boy..... "Came Keighvin's voice after seeing his magimagus forms, yup it is forms.  
  
A huge silver and black Celestial Emperor Horntail, and a black Imperial Shadow-Borne Nuram together with a black unicorn stood in front of Keighvin.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU, KEIGHVIN!! DO YOU KNOW THAT CELESTIAL EMPEROR HORNTAILS ARE BORN ONLY ONCE A MILLENIA?? AND THAT IMPERIAL SHADOW-BORNE NURAMS ARE SAID TO BE MADE OF ONLY SHADOW AND THE REASON WHY BLACK UNICORNS ARE NEVER SEEN IS THAT IT IS THOUGHT OF AS FALLEN AND WILL KILL ANYONE THAT ISN'T PURE???" Jamie shouted, and repeated a movement she made when his elemental creatures were revealed, she fainted dead away.  
  
Remus was speechless, his legs turned to jelly (not literally), and slid to the floor, before fainting.  
  
"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS FAINT??" Screamed Keighvin as his magimagus forms disappeared back to mist, he could have sworn that he saw the dragon grinning before disappearing.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
{Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
I have decided to continue the legacy of the Marauders.  
  
My form is a nuram and my nickname is Fenrir. Hermione would know that Fenrir was a gigantic monster in the form of a wolf, it is the eldest child of Loki and Angrboda. Anyways, I have changed. My name is not Harry James Potter. Rather it is, Keighvin Harrison Potter. I have blonde hair now (it seems that my mother had blonde hair under her cascade of red. Interesting. )  
  
Oh, I have two pets other then Hedwig now. One is a Sapphire-Eyed Moon- Scaled Serpent named Kaero and the other is a gold and silver phoenix named Althel.  
  
I know I know, both are very very rare, they are birthday presents from Professor Dumbledore. Anyway, I'm having training to help control my recently multiplied power. Gotta go sleep now. Good night!!  
  
Smile, Keighvin.}  
  
"What in the world?? He's got a LOT of explaining to do when we see him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I'm SO sorry!! Someone used my computer to go online and it had virus!! My computer was wrecked after that, everything had to be erased!! =""( so anyways(I love this word,hahhaa) Keighvin's magimagus forms are revealed!! Though the animagus forms aren't. It'll soon be out though, I'm in the middle of some very tiring stuff, so it'll be awhile before I add another chapter.  
  
R/R please. 


	8. Finding the Diamond

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this, Harry Potter isn't mine. (Though I dearly wish Severus and Lucius were though). Plot's mine, MINE!! (hehehe)  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 8: Finding the Diamond  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
{ letter }  
  
- telepathy/mindspeak -  
  
[ Parseltongue ]

vvvv

As Keighvin trained day by day, Draco was training his as well as building his courage to ask for a truce between them, which wasn't easy as he had to see Keighvin almost every two hours and whenever he decided to tell him, his courage would sink to the back of his mind at the moment he saw Keighvin.  
  
'I'm gonna do it now, I don't care. He's too powerful not to.' Thought Draco, as he saw Keighvin for the fifth time that afternoon.  
  
=flashback=  
  
Draco gaped for the millionth time that afternoon. His attention was on the parchment in front of him, which was covered in lines and words.  
  
'Oh my god, Keighvin is descended from Salazar Slytherin!! No wonder he has green eyes, as Salazar is said to have!! A-And--... What is this? His mother is a descendent of Slytherin? Wasn't she a muggleborn?? But then again... it wasn't a known fact that Lily Evans was a full-blooded Veela... Wait-a-minute!! Salazar had a second spouse?? His original spouse died? The second spouse's name is Deirdre Orion?? The woman who reputedly had a magimagus of a hippocampus?? Let's see what's on his father's side... Well, it seems like they are rather nor- huh?? **Merlin**?? And Godric Gryffindor too??' Came Draco's last thought before he fainted. 

-end of flashback-  
  
He gulped and walked over to where the other blond was sitting. "Look, Potter. Can we be friends?? I mean, since there's a war with Voldemort going on, and we can't afford to lose more allies."  
  
Keighvin looked up from his dinner once, then looked back down and mumbled "Yes.", before looking back up with a speed that startled Draco. "What??"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and started again. "I said could we be friends, since there's a war going on and we can't afford to lose more allies."  
  
Keighvin looked at him for about five minutes before standing up and offered his hand.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Draco smiled and clasped proffered hand, before he replied. "Friends"

vvvv

Keighvin lay on his bed, looked at the ceiling, and thought about what had happened.  
  
First, he had found out that he was going to be a Veela.  
  
Next, he was given a Sapphire-Eyed Moon-Scaled Serpent and a gold and silver phoenix.  
  
After that, he Became a Veela, with green-gold eyes, and long white-blond hair.  
  
Finding out that his mother was not a redheaded muggleborn was next. Along with the fact that she was a full-blooded blond Veela gifted in Seeing and prophesying, who had been sent away from birth to escape a Dark Lord.  
  
Then, he found that in actuality he had a older twin brother who died at birth.  
  
After which he witnessed one Salazar Slytherin quibbling with Godric Gryffindor over a game of chess, calling his stern Transfiguration professor "Minnie", before exchanging looks.  
  
Finding out that he was the descendent of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin, had wandless magic, two elements to control, Aeuria, the Sunstar Diamond, Potter Manor, Moonbeam Emerald, Arx Iridum came next.  
  
Finally being shown his Element Guardians, a Sunborn Hellhound and a Meteor Dragon, before touching them, touching solid water and fire.  
  
The very next day being made to run eight rounds around the pitch, having his magimagus forms, a Celestial Emperor Horntail, an Imperial Shadow-Borne Nuram and a black unicorn, shown.  
  
Thereafter followed by Malfoy's offer of being friends.  
  
Keighvin shook his head and smiled.  
  
-Kevvie?? What are you thinking about??- Athel asked curiously, as she flew and waddled to his bed and settled herself on a stack of books that Keighvin had been reading.  
  
-Just thinking about the past few days, Athie. - He replied as he smiled and scratched the phoenix under her chin.  
  
[Kev, are you gonna start your round of the Game soon??] Enquired Kaero, as he stretched and slithered over to Keighvin's hands.  
  
[Yes, I will. It will be soon.] Keighvin answered as he absently stroked him, as he thought back to when he had found the Sunstar Diamond.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Here, Keighvin! Transfigure this pile of stones to diamonds. But before your transfigure it, you get the task of cleaning it! All to be done with wandless magic! Isn't that great?" Grinned Jamie, as she dumped a table full of stones, which was encrusted with dirt, in front of him. "I have to go get something from Professor Dumbledore. Be right back, and don't forget to transfigure. Have fun!!" Jamie bounced out of the room just as she finished talking.  
  
Keighvin sighed as he looked over the pile. Suddenly, Merlin's voice was heard in his head. 'You see that stone that is particularly encrusted? That is the Sunstar Diamond. Put your hand above it and say "Sunstar, awaken in the presence of your master. Shine, Sunstar shine!!"'  
  
Keighvin did as he was told, albeit feeling a bit silly, and cracks had appeared all over the dirt encrusted 'diamond', before the dirt was pushed apart by the light in front of his very eyes. The Diamond floated in the air before landing gently in his waiting hands, the light subsiding, though one could still feel the power if they held it.  
  
He quickly shoved the Diamond into his back pocket. He was glad he did for in the next moment Jamie burst in and looked around frantically, before seeing him and giving a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're alright!! We all thought that the flash of light was caused by Voldemort having portkeyed you away or something."  
  
Keighvin looked at the pile of stones and saw that all the dirt had been blown to a pile on the far end of the table. 'Boy, that was amazing... Light having done all that, and light doesn't have a form...'  
  
=end of flashback=  
  
He had left the Diamond in his trunk, deciding to put it there until the Moonbeam Emerald was found.  
  
He lay on his bed, thinking about his plans for his Round for awhile before falling into slumber. 

vvvv

Author's Notes: Anyone realize that up to this point, Voldemort hasn't done anything, other then that attack in which Keighvin saved Malfoy Sr? Haha... Keighvin's friends will have animagus forms, but not in so early (or maybe not) in this fic.  
  
Thanks--  
  
Athenakitty- Draco wasn't nosy, he was just extremely curious about Keighvin's family history. About Keighvin's forms, well, in this story they are really really rare.  
  
Miko-Snow Goddess-Me- I will try and update sooner.  
  
Jennifer- This story will not be slash, though its sequel will be (I can't wait to start on that!! boing boing). I know, I love Harry/Lucius stories too!! squeals Keighvin's name will come in handy later, in the sequel. Sure you can call him Harry. As I said, I will try and update sooner.  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man- I promise you I won't make it a Harry/Draco story. I'll make it a Harry/?? story!! Hahaha, I won't make this story a Sirius/Harry story. (I like them too!!) I might make another fic one in the future, though. I agree that Draco/Harry stories are way too overdone, but some are quite nice and are worth reading.


	9. Marionettes and Unicorns

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this, Harry Potter isn't mine. (I wish Legolas, Neko, Severus, Lucius, Oliver and Tom Riddle were...) Plot's mine, not yours...MINE =P  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 9: Marionettes and Unicorns  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
{ letter }  
  
- telepathy/mindspeak -  
  
[ Parseltongue ] vvvv Keighvin gasped, as he barely dodged the cursed marionette's elemental attack, a wind falcon. Keighvin couldn't believe it. Usually, cursed marionettes didn't have elemental prowess... Unless, the spirit that was cursed to possess it had some itself. Which would make sense.  
  
He had been sleeping, when he had a vision of a group of Death Eaters torturing a young unicorn. Enraged, he woke from his vision, and changed into the black unicorn, before running (or rather, galloping) into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
He ran swiftly, finding the Death Eaters huddled in a loose circle. He took one glance at the injured unicorn and felt rage, but his human mind took charge before the instincts kicked in.  
  
He transformed into a black panther (as he had cast a Silencing Charm, so he wasn't making any sound), and leaped. Striking the furthest form on the head, and casting the Charm again, to muffle the Death Eaters collapse, he transported them to Dumbledore's office. He repeated the actions, making the amount of humanoid figures around the unicorn lesser.  
  
Finally, there was only one Death Eater left. The Death Eater must have been very engrossed in torturing the pitiful animal, for he didn't realize that his companions had gone. As Keighvin was in the air, the Death Eater moved suddenly, making his blow on the head shift.  
  
The Death Eater stumbled and spun around. Seeing a panther jumping for his head again, he shouted unintelligible to the animal and made a wand movement, before being struck like the rest of the group. Wondering what the man had said, Keighvin transformed back and transported him to Dumbledore's office.  
  
He crouched in front of the unicorn and started to heal it, the poor animal still being conscious at that time, saw something lurking and moving silently in the shadows, neighed frantically, warning him in the nick of time.  
  
Keighvin jumped out of the way, letting the creature be under the moonlight for a split second, before blasting and identifying at it with his wandless magic. Finding out that the one which attacked him was a hovering marionette stunned him temporarily and so, he had barely dodged the marionette's wind falcon.  
  
He froze the marionette, allowing him some precious time to think how to deal with it. Setting his fire element on it would make the marionette stronger, and have a chance of burn it, which might also burn the trees around, as it could use its wind to defend itself.  
  
The marionette used a blast of hot wind to defrost itself before lunging at him again. While dodging, Keighvin had used his magic to sense where the curse, that bound the marionette, was the strongest, finally sensing where it was. To purify it, he had to have contact with it.  
  
He transformed into the Imperial Shadow-Borne Nuram, and blended into the shadows, becoming the shadows themselves. The nuram jumped at the marionette from its hiding place and struck it. Forming Raw Magic, contributed by the shadows, and started to purify the curse as it struck the cursed doll repeatedly.  
  
The falcon and marionette's actions became more frantic, as the curse slowly ebbed away in the face of the Raw Magic. He struck at the marionette, using some of the Raw Magic to fuel his movements while using the rest to purify.  
  
As he purified the last of the curse, the marionette became still and started glowing. Being wary of it, Keighvin stayed his distance. From the fallen marionette on the floor, rose a glowing figure of a sprite.  
  
She approached him and thanked him mentally for releasing her. After doing so she blessed him with the gift of being able to use the wind elemental, which had no form, therefore having no limits, before disappearing to some other place, leaving the still form of the marionette on the forest floor.  
  
He used the remaining of the Magic to heal and replenish his energy before turning back to human form and began healing the unicorn, which had hidden itself in a dark spot, as he had been doing before the cursed puppet had interrupted him.  
  
When the unicorn had been fully healed, it jumped up and began prancing around Keighvin, whinnying happily. He laughed at the innocent animal's antics, before asking in Mind Speech. -Little one, where are your parents? Where is your herd? It is dangerous here, in the woods.-  
  
The unicorn cocked its head to one side, and thought back excitedly. –You Mind Speak?? Are you really Mind-Speaking?? I was bored at the herd, always being coddled, always not being taken seriously, so I ran from the herd.  
  
-Yes, I am Mind-Speaking, I'll accompany you there, but as I don't know where they are, you'll have to lead. As for their actions, maybe they were just concerned for you.-  
  
While he was saying so, Keighvin transformed into his unicorn form, trotted alongside the youngling and following its lead, chatting as they went along their way.  
  
Soon, they reached a clearing of moon-drenched grasses, trees and unicorn shapes, with the silver light of the moon, on their fine fur. As they approached the herd, unicorns that had been grazing peacefully, looked up at the figures.  
  
The unicorn led him to a pair of regal looking unicorns. Keighvin stood away, at a respectable distance, as the trio of unicorns conversed, the youngest clearly being reprimanded, before the unicorns beckoned him closer.  
  
-We thank you, fallen one, for saving our only childe. May we know what your name is? - Asked a masculine voice  
  
-My name is Keighvin, I'm a Veela. – He replied, without any hesitation.  
  
-You are Veela?? A Veela having a form of a fallen one? Surely you jest! - Came the reply of the surprised and shocked unicorn, as the rest of the surrounding unicorns gasped.  
  
-I'm afraid there is nothing to jest about, I'll just change and prove that I'm Veela. – He said, before changing. Again, the unicorns gasped. Though it was considerably louder then the previous and the royal family took a step back.  
  
He raised his blonde head and stared at them through eyes of emerald and gold, his hair gleaming silver in the moonlight.  
  
-Well, it seems you were not lying. While you have saved our childe, we know not to do with you, as this has never happened before. Let us converse, please. – The leader said politely, and Keighvin stepped away, before the unicorns huddled into a group. After awhile, they stepped apart and regarded him, giving each other a look, the leader said –We have decided...-  
  
vvvv  
  
Author's Notes: Mwahahaha...A cliffhanger...I'm evil... just came back from camp, and feeling very tired... As I'm busy this June Holiday, I'm not sure when I can post another chapter. Sorry.  
  
Thanks—  
  
Athenakitty- The Malfoys do have strong characters, but imagine if someone that has been in history as one of your ancestors, won't that be shocking?? Draco found what Keighvin already knew, his heritage. Hermione, Ginny and Ron think that Keighvin is joking and that he is playing a prank on them to see what their reactions are, though they believe that he is continuing the Marauders Legacy.  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man- I know there are few of these pairings, there won't be any of Harry/Sirius and Harry/Remus, most certainly not Harry/Remus/Sirius as it would clash with the plot. Though there will be Remus/Sirius in here.  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin- Yes, it will be slash. It will be Harry/??.. Mwahaha.. it will appear in the sequel, not in this fic.  
  
David M. Potter- I'm sorry, it is already decided. Though if it makes you feel better, I won't make Keighvin attracted to the male gender, but rather both.  
  
Crab- as I said, it is already decided. I will not write Harry/Ginny stories. Never!! It's his best friends sister, for goodness sake!! 


	10. Raira the Fallen One

Disclaimer: Plot mine, Harry Potter no mine.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!(Or Gary Stu)  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 10: Raira, The Fallen One  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
{ letter }  
  
- telepathy/mindspeak -  
  
[ Parseltongue ]  
  
vvvvv  
  
-We have decided to let you become one of our herd but with status higher then our family. You shall be our herd's guardian and our close friend. Will you accept this responsibility, Fallen One?- The leader asked respectfully.  
  
Keighvin was stunned. The people being asked by the unicorns to be a guardian were few. Those asked by the leader were lesser!! Keighvin recovered himself and thought quickly, before coming to a conclusion.  
  
-I accept the guardianship. Now that you have already known my name, could I know yours, Sir?- Keighvin asked cautiously. The Herd gasped.  
  
Asking for the name of a Herd Leader was considered disrespect to the Leader, for no one knows what might happen. -If I am to be Guardian. I must know what your names are, how am I to address everyone otherwise?- Keighvin continued smoothly.  
  
-Well-said!! My name is Siares, my mate is Aledria and our childe, the one you saved, is not named yet. Would you do us the honor of naming him?- Some muttering could be heard from the Herd.  
  
Keighvin was beyond shocked, asking him to be a Guardian was one thing, asking him to Name a unicorn prince was another! He was sure that he would name the Unicorn Prince something silly like Jumpy. He himself felt jumpy at the moment.  
  
-Don't worry, Keighvin.- boomed a voice in his head.  
  
'Wha...?' thought Keighvin, as he jumped at the voice. 'Who are you?'  
  
-Have you forgotten so quickly, Young One? I am Merlin. - chuckled the voice.  
  
'Oh... Right.' Keighvin replied, feeling stupid. –Child, you have yet to give the Unicorns a reply. Give a positive, just follow your instincts. You'll know what to Name him.-  
  
'Oh, okay.' Keighvin returned to his surroundings and noticed the Unicorns shifting uneasily. Siares, his mate and the foal were looking at Keighvin anxiously.  
  
-Yes, I'll Name your childe.- Keighvin knelt in front of the foal, and placed his hands on the fine skin of the foal's head and delved deep into his mind(the childe of Siares and Aledria, not Keighvin's) , looking at the qualities the foal has.  
  
Courage to stare danger in the face and not back down, Loyalty to his Herd and family, Ambition to prove that he could make it on his own, Leadership to herd his people, Mischief to bring laughter, joy in times of depression.  
  
Innocence, Innocence was the one Quality that overpowers all others.(these are the Qualities of the unicorn) Therefore this childe shall be Named...  
  
-... Caius...- The Herd strained to hear what Keighvin was going to say–Caius, of the Innocent. That shall be his name.- Keighvin Mindspoke again, his eyes still closed, his palms resting on the foal's head.  
  
The Herd was quiet for awhile, before the neighing of Siares shattered the silence. On hearing the Leader celebrating the other Unicorns neighed and cheered mentally at the Naming of their Prince. Smiling, Keighvin opened his eyes and took his hands off Caius' head.  
  
He stood back and watched the celebration of the Unicorns, after awhile Siares trotted to stand beside him. –Fallen One, we are very grateful that you have saved, and Named our childe, you are truly worthy of being Guardian! – The Herd Leader said.  
  
-You are too kind, Lord Siares- Keighvin replied, -Now now, no more of the 'Lord' talk. Call me Siares. For you have already earned the right.- -Then, please do not call me 'Guardian', it sounds too formal.- -Yes, I see that the only way you will agree is that I agree to yours. Therefore, to us we will call you Raira, the Fallen One.-  
  
Keighvin protested, before Siares shushed him by saying, amused. –If you don't agree, I'll be very insulted- Keighvin looked at the Herd Leader, whose eyes were twinkling like stars. –Yes, Siares... -  
  
Siares reined in his Herd's jubilant celebrations to tell them that Keighvin would be known as Raira, the Fallen One. Before Keighvin told him that it was getting late and that he had to leave.  
  
-We have enjoyed your company, Raira. We thank you again for saving our childe, you may join our Herd at anytime and we wish you good luck in everything you do. Goodbye, and have a good rest. - Said Siares, as Keighvin left the clearing.  
  
vvvv  
  
Once out of sight, he turned into his Nuram form and ran through the forest, towards Hogwarts, reveling in the beauty of the Forest while doing so.  
  
vvvv  
  
Athel disguised herself as an eagle and flew pass the mountains, scanning the land, looking for the Dark Lord's stronghold. She had been told to search for any Death Eater activity, and currently could not find anything amiss.  
  
Suddenly, her senses told her that something Dark was approaching, she looked down and searched. Seeing a figure clothed in black and stumbling weakly over rocks and greenery, she became suspicious and clothed herself in invisibility. Flying nearer to the figure she saw a group of black- clothed figures moving steadily towards the obviously injured person.  
  
She flew even closer and peered at the person's face, his mask having fallen off sometime, it was her master's Professor. Snape had somehow managed to get himself into trouble with the Dark Lord.  
  
She trilled at him, seeing him jerk towards her, confirming his identity. She took off the disguises and sat on his shoulder, looking into his mind, which immediately linked her to where Voldemort's stronghold was currently at.  
  
She saw what had happened after looking for the fortress, and softly trilled again. Holding an image of Hogwarts' infirmary in her mind, she opened the Fire-Gate and brought them both to Hogwarts.  
  
vvvv  
  
Kaero slithered on the slimy forest floor, he had been assigned to look for the other snake species. Seeing a viper, he stopped in front of the still figure and hissed softly. The viper turned around smoothly, looking at him with a yellow eye.  
  
[ Could I talk to the Leader of your species? My master bade me ask them.] He asked softly.  
  
[Who are you and your master to ask my Leader questions? You are but a lowly serpent. ] Hissed the viper.  
  
Kaero slithered into the moonlight. [I am a Sapphire-Eyed Moon-Scaled Serpent, my master is Keighvin Potter, the Dragon-to-be.]  
  
The viper's other eye jerked open, saying [You are a Sapphire-Eyed Moon- Scaled Serpent?? And the Dragon's familiar? The Prophesy of the Dragon has started?]  
  
Kaero hissed back, amused at the reaction he had gotten from the viper [It is more then started, it has begun!]  
  
The viper closed both its eyes, and opened them after awhile. [Come, I shall bring you to my Leader.] It hissed before moving into the shadows. Kaero followed silently, hoping that Voldemort had not gotten them to be his allies yet.  
  
vvvv  
  
Voldemort fumed. The gathered Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably, it was clear to them that he was in a foul mood. First he had found out that Lucius had been a traitor. Next, Severus had to be one himself! Third, Severus had escaped from his captors, while they were torturing him. Fourth, the group that he had sent to capture him had returned empty- handed.  
  
Voldemort could not believe his luck. At least the Dementors and Snakes had not replied to his call of allegiance yet, which could mean both good and bad.  
  
The ranks of his Death-Eaters had risen steadily though. He sneered as he thought about the fool of a Minister, and his claimings that Lord Voldemort had not risen. It would be the Minister's own downfall.  
  
He thought for awhile before grinning evilly and ordered Pettigrew to call forth the group that had come back empty-handed, after all, it would not do to have his Death Eaters come back with nothing positive could it? The group shivered as they saw his grin, it could not mean anything good.  
  
That was the last thought they had before being shipped off to be his experiment labrats.  
  
vvvv  
  
Author's Notes: There, done. Another chapter up. =) Let me get this straight. THIS FIC WILL NOT CONTAIN HIM LOVING ANYONE(as in soulmate) , BUT THE SEQUEL WILL. =) look to my profile for updates.  
  
Thanks--  
  
Athenakitty- He was given the role of Guardianship in the Herd, it was hardly ever done because the Unicorn were so elusive. Keighvin already has control of his Veela Attraction, or else females and males of all ages would be lusting over him(not including Dumbledore, as he had already casted the shield on himself the moment Keighvin is anywhere near him. There will be a prank war later in the story, so I can't say anything else. Hehehe... =P Thanks, you're my most loyal reviewer!!gives her a round of applause u  
  
VaughanBabyGirl- Seriously? I'm the first to thank you? Well, gotta thank you more in the future then... As for your question, well, no. To both the Element and the Earth as in everything that lives on it. Firstly, it might make people think that he is a Gary Stu, which would take out all the fun of writing and soon after I would have to convince people that he isn't. But there will be other talents to make up for that fact. =)  
  
blackangel- thanks for saying that this story is magnificent, it's my first fic! =P To me, having a Draco/Harry fic is just being the same as other writers, it's not that I don't like it. I wanted to write a fic that would be different from others. Anyway thanks for reviewing. =)  
  
Kaaera- Your room can't be that bad, can it? I'm sure mine's worse. grins Thanks, I look forward to writing the next, too!!   
  
Chassandra- Don't worry, I won't write either of them. It's being written too many times!! looks chagrined Thanks, I'll try. =)  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter- uhm... it's answered already. Thanks for reviewing anyway. =)  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man- Haha... Well, since you were so intent on getting me to change the pairings of this story. I posted another story up called 'Into the Shadows of the Night', the pairing would be Harry/Remus, that bloke called Siri might be introduced to make it a threesome later. Now, don't go rejoicing so soon. I said might, not will. grins evilly Heh, thanks also for reviewing.  
  
Email me at articdreamshotmail.com. 


	11. Leyrie Spirit

Disclaimer: Plot mine, Harry Potter no mine. Kaero, Athel, unicorn Herd mine.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!(Or Gary Stu)  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 11: Leyrie Spirit  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
{ letter }  
  
- telepathy/mindspeak -  
  
[ Parseltongue ]  
  
vvvvv  
  
"Albus!! I'm telling you, a gold and silver phoenix sat on my head before we were surrounded in flames, after which I appeared in the Infirmary! It's absurd! A gold and silver phoenix! Whoever heard of that? Does it belong to one of our Order members?" Severus Snape exclaimed as soon as the wizened man stepped into the Infirmary.  
  
"Calm down and lower your volume, Severus Snape! I don't care if a dementor brought you here, you sit down and shut up, before I record you ranting and showing it to the students!" Madam Pomphrey snapped.  
  
Severus glared at her before looking at Dumbledore, waiting for his reply. Albus looked on in amusement at the nurse and the Potion's Master, before sitting in a chair. "Severus, perhaps the phoenix have dried paint on itself when it felt your distress. Yes, it does belong to someone who is not yet an Order member."  
  
"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Severus asked. "Oh, nothing just that the someone is not yet an Order member." Severus saw Dumbledore's eyes glint strangely and curbed his frustrations, thinking 'Who is he thinking to manipulate now? I wish that there is someone who escapes his plans for once. '  
  
"Well, Severus, I'd best be leaving you to recover. See you soon." Said the older wizard softly as he stood up and walked out of the Infirmary, leaving the younger to think about what Dumbledore had said.  
  
vvvv  
  
Kaero sat on the stone floor, waiting for the leader of the viper specie to arrive. He did not need to wait long as the next minute brought the leader into the lair. The viper looked at him and laughed.  
  
"How can you be the Messenger? You are a serpent!" "Yes, a serpent I am. Not a regular serpent but a Sapphire-Eyed Moon-Scaled Serpent. I am the Familiar of the Dragon. "  
  
"It is time? No wonder the Dark Lord wanted us to join him. My species and clan shall be with you on the battlefield. Do you need to speak with the King of Snakes?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but I shall bring the Dragon here for the audience with the Snake King." "Very well, when the meeting venue is decided we shall send one of our own to find you." "My thanks, Viper Lord." Hissed Kaero as he slithered his way back to Hogwarts.  
  
vvvv  
  
Keighvin walked along the streets of Diagon Alley, deciding to walk rather then to Apparate his way back to Hogwarts. As he was walking through a nature reserve, he saw a shimmering white light with four legs and a tail striding towards him.  
  
Keighvin saw that it was a cross between a panther and a wolf, as the light neared him. It had a muscular body that looked like a panther's, a regal tail that seemed to belong to wolves, its snout was a mix between both.  
  
The powerful paws brought the shimmering light in front of Keighvin and he saw that it was a Leyrie. The royal creature stood in front of him and smiled.  
  
Before Keighvin could respond, he was lifted up by the spirit into the air and as the spirit bonded with him, he saw that they were shining like a beacon of light, or rather a bright star that has descended.  
  
Memories flooded into his mind, happy times and times of evil, betrayal, sorrow. The feelings were endless, Keighvin felt like he was being consumed by the emotions.  
  
Slowly, the images stopped and a picture of the leyrie, that was the spirit, remained in his mind. The bright intelligent green eyes, the silver fur and paws, gleamed. 'My childe, I choose you to receive my spirit. My memories, and everything I have is yours. Block off what you don't need to listen to, like the whispers and voices of the earth. You reflexes and speed have changed to that of my kind. The Leyries shall join you in the battle against the Dark Lord. Goodbye, childe. ' The motherly voice faded away, and Keighvin found that he was now lying on the rough road.  
  
He lay there for awhile before the thought that he had changed struck him and he stood up and instinctively felt that he was supposed to run, so he ran. Fast and free, towards Hogwarts, towards the home that had been for the past few years.  
  
vvvv  
  
"Albus, Albus!! Voldemort had managed to destroy the Dursley's home. All three bodies are lying on the ground, dead!"  
  
"What! I'm on my way there!"  
  
vvvv  
  
As Keighvin ran nearer to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he sensed an unfamiliar presence, the presense of Death.  
  
He stopped turned around and stared.  
  
'Was this scare the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Death Day?' Keighvin wondered, as he watched the crowd of Ancient Zombies march towards him. Information ran through his mind and he noticed and took note of how the Zombies were attacking.  
  
The zombies moved swiftly, the lack of flesh allowed it to move faster then the common decaying Zombies, their claws would have struck Keighvin had he not used his speed and jumped away.  
  
Keighvin continued dodging and Summoned Earth to bury the Undead, but the Undead allowed the soil to slip through their structure and continued their attack.  
  
'How was he to burn them if they would not stop moving?' Keighvin thought frantically. 'Ah, yes.' It was a chance he had to take, it was either he that would die or them.  
  
Keighvin conjured an air bubble around the Undead, lifting the bubble into the air and set Fire on them. The Zombies skeleton jaw opened in silent screams as they struggled with the flames that were licking at them, burning their ancient bodies.  
  
Keighvin fought to control his newly-acquired Wind element and the Fire element. Since in the bubble there were a limited amount of air, Fire could only burn of its own accord for so long. He held the bubble there, until the zombies were ashes, before releasing the bubble, and ordering Earth to bury them.  
  
He lay on the ground, sweat running down his face, muscles aching at the tension, gasping for breath. Thank goodness he had managed to stop them. He fell asleep before the thought ended.  
  
vvvv  
  
Kaero was slithering back to Hogwarts when he saw Keighvin asleep on the ground. Anxious, he checked Keighvin's mental state. Relieved, he slithered onto his owner and was about to doze off when he noticed that Athel had landed on a branch nearby, trilling anxiously.  
  
He reassured the phoenix before both dozed off.  
  
vvvv  
  
Author's Note: hello again. I can't really come online as much as usual 'cause I'm grounded, yea, it's horrible. Anyways, I don't know when am I gonna write the next chapter.. but it'll be by next week.. I promise! =D Now, if only there were more reviews... As usual, the more reviews the faster I will try to write the next chapter... So, review, ya? (grins)  
  
Thanks- only to the people who reviewed... (I'm stingy, and I don't care... so there...) =)  
  
Athenakitty- yupx, he is shocked. 'Cause unicorns are so rarely seen, for course there would be other Herds, it wouldn't be much fun if there were so little, right? Yupx, he'll get more allies. About the names... well, we'll see in the future chapters, ya? =D Thanks again!!  
  
blackangel- hey thanks!! You're the first to say that. Uhm.. Welcome about the complimenting thing..(grins).. If you wanna know who he loves, you'll have to see the sequel. 'Cause Harry(or in my story, Keighvin) would enter a different world then. I would try to write faster, but my parents won't allow me to touch the computer. = Thanks anyway, for reviewing me!! XD  
  
Kaaera- I'm sure you'll clean soon, just try not to make it 3 months before you clean it again(like me). Hehe.. Yup, thanks, it's not often someone, out of the blue, tells me that the rubbish I write is good. Only you and a few others.. maybe they don't appreciate my writing it (sniff sniff).Yup, he did survive. But he is currently hysterical, so we won't be getting much info at this time. Thanks for taking time to review.. I appreciate it.. (Sniff sniff)  
  
Decoder Dawn- Uhm.. Nope.. it is very much fenrir, not fenric.. thanks for pointing it out though.. =)  
  
C'mon- Thanks for the compliment, and the review. =)  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man- Uhm... I've already decided what the pairing is, yeah, so I don't think you'll have much chances of convincing me... Haha... But you are welcome to try though... Hehx... Thanks for reviewing, ya? XD 


	12. Magical Implosion

Disclaimer: Plot mine, Harry Potter no mine. Kaero, Athel, unicorn Herd mine.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!(Or Gary Stu)  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 12: Magical Implosion  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
{ letter }  
  
- telepathy/mindspeak -  
  
[ Parseltongue ]  
  
vvvvv

Albus bent over the three bloodied bodies of the Dursley's. Using his magic, he felt for the life forces of the family that had been brutally tortured and looked around them for any sign of magic.He frowned as he felt something in the body of the youngest Dursley...

'What was his name? Ahh, Dudley Dursley... Wait, what's this?? This doesn't feel right...' He delved into the energies of the 'dead' body and scrutinised the magic strands that held the body together.

What he discovered made him so stunned that he slipped out of the trance and stared blankly at the wall at which the bodies were found, with chaotic thoughts running through his head.

vvvv

It was a few weeks after Keighvin had awoken from his sleep in the forest, the next morning when he had returned he nearly had his head bitten off by the people at Hogwarts.

That is, until he told them that he had gone for a practice in the forest in the middle of the night, then they really did sentence him to torture.

"ARGH!! Books to read through, piles of assignments to do, maps to memorise... This is mad..." Keighvin spoke aloud to his slumbering non-human companions. "Oh, why did I not think about using my abilities to go through this before?"

Using his Leyrie-gained ablities, he did his assignment in a short amount of time. "Well, now the only thing to do is to read the books, and memorise maps." 'Dammit, I have to graduate from Hogwarts before I can do anything... Grr... idiots, all of them...'

vvvv

"Ron, Harry isn't here yet!! Let us wait a few more minutes for him." "But maybe, he's in one of the rooms inside the train." "How would you know? You can't have thought of that by yourself." Hermione teased Ron. "I dunno, it's just a feeling... Hey!! Was that meant as an insult?"

"Nah, it wasn't. Come on, let's go in."

vvvv

"Albus!! What are you doing here? What happened to these muggles? And I don't want your pathetic excuse that the Dark Lord is back, give me the truth!!" Cornelius Fudge started his ranting.

"Minister, do not ask your Aurors to cast any spell on the body of the child." "Oh? What does it do that is so dangerous? Aurors, cast a search spell now!" "Stop being so stubborn!! Do not cast any spells on the body!" Albus cast paralysing charms on all the Aurors in a few seconds

"Do you defy my, the Minister of Magic's, order?" "No, it is merely for your own good. I can not refuse you, but I refuse to put anyone's life in jeopardy by casting a simple spell." "Very well then."

As Fudge turned around and walked a few steps away, Albus heaved a sigh of relief, before being sucked back in as the Minister spun around and yelled out "But, no one restrained me!! I'm going to see what is so dangerous that a minor spell can do!!" before casting a search spell onto 'Dudley Dursley'.

Albus was so stunned that he could only watch as the foolish man spelled (AN: pardon the pun) his own downfall.

The minute the spell touched the body, the body absorbed the magic and threw back a huge amount of energy, exploding into a pile of ashes the same instant as the Minister slammed into the wall due to the energy and spells that was used to back the body.

(AN: bloody scene ahead, prepare yourself)

The Minister started to scream in pain as the magic used his body as a conduit to channel back to nature, tearing apart tendons and veins, bones cracked and tore through the skin, making blood spurt out in uneven amounts, joints dislocated and energy could be seen as bright lights exiting the cuts of the body.

The body shook as the 'Minister', having torn apart his vocal cords, shrieked in mental pain and agony. After a while, the magic having channeled back into the environment, the body ceased to move and lay in awkward positions.

(Author's Note: the bloody scene has ended.)

Albus moved from his temporary immobility and checked the pulse of the 'Minister'. None, the Minister was just a lifeless core, a being completely dead.

vvvv

Author's Note: boogaloo=), yeah, I didn't keep my promise... Now I'm feeling embarrassed... Well, I found out that not many people read author's notes so I'll just shut my trap now, but before I go, R AND R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -rAwR-

Loveya- Only to the people who review-

Athenakitty – Severus freaked out as gold and silver phoenixes were rarely seen, it was almost extinct. Leyries are your typical panthers with magic, not magic as in wizardry. Yupperx, Severus will find out. =) Thanks tho, for reviewing.

Kaaera – Haha, if he dies, what will I write about? Everyone would kill me, even JK Rowling, as I destroyed her character -wince-. So your room will start piling up again, and some more cleaning would need to be done. =) -hugx- thanks for reviewing

Silver-Entrantress-Elf – Hey thanks! You are right, Lily doesn't have much background info, so it makes everything easier to write. Let's make a deal, u continue reviewing and I continue writing... Either way, I still would have to write. -grumbles- Thanks aniwae. =)

Mr. Happy Java Man – well, I think if you read the previous ANs carefully, you'll know who it is. they give away quite a lot of info. Thanks for reviewing =).

shadow wolf – thankyew for your words, tho it would be slash in the sequel(s). Yupx, continue reviewing, thanks =)


	13. Simulacrum

Disclaimer: Plot mine, Harry Potter no mine. Kaero, Athel, unicorn Herd mine.  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!(Or Gary Stu)  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 13: Simulacrum  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
{ letter }  
  
- telepathy/mindspeak -  
  
[ Parseltongue ]  
  
vvvvv

"Harry!!" Both Ron and Hermione shouted and ran to hug him as they saw the familiar, though changed, figure of their best friend.

The reply that came next stopped the duo however. "No." The figure quietly said as he stood up and turned around from the window. He turned around and the duo saw green-gold almond shaped eyes that looked full of wisdom and of serenity, on an ethereal face with long white blond ponytail.

Hermione gasped, Ron's jaw dropped, their shock evident on seeing such a beautiful creature. "I'm Keighvin, not Harry Potter anymore."

vvvvv

"Albus, what's the meaning of this?!" "Do you not know what time it is?" "We are not nocturnal like you are!" "Speak and stop wasting my precious time Headmaster."

"Silence please." As the people settled down, Albus thought of how he was going to phrase the shocking news to these poor, pitiful people, who stood with lesser chance against winning Voldemort.

"I come bearing terrible news as I wake you from your slumber." He stopped as he took in the expressions of the numerous people.

"Voldemort had managed to create a simulacrum."

"Sure he did! We do it every time we come for Order meetings, an illusion to our children!"

"No, not the modern illusions, but the ancient ones that hold huge amounts of power and causes backlash if not handled carefully." Albus finished his sentence. The silence that settled over the people was deafening in its own way.

vvvv

"Har- Keighvin?" Hermione stumbled over the name in her shock.

"Blimey mate, you said you had changed in the envelope... I didn't think it was this much!!" Ron ran a hand through his hair as he attempted to calm his thoughts.

"..." Keighvin sighed and pulled a digital camera from his pocket, quickly snapping a picture of both their faces before placing it back into his pocket. Hermione shook out of her shock and asked Keighvin curiously.

"What did you take our pictures for?" "Blackmailing purposes. You should have seen your faces, it was damn hilarious!" Keighvin grinned suddenly, trying to break the tense atmosphere. "Mate, you said that your form is a Nuram, how did you become an animagus? Can we become one too?"

"Ron! It's magimagus for magical creatures, animagus for normal or 'Muggle' creatures." Hermione chastised, as Ron grumbled. "And yes, Ha-Keighvin, I too would like to know if we can become animagus or if possible, magimagus."

"I'm not sure about that, you gotta ask a teacher or something." "Then could we see your nuram form? Please?" "Mate, if you're not going to show us... I'll beat you at chess forever!" "Ron?" "Yeah?" "You are forever beating me at chess, though it might change now... And Mione, it's alright, I'll let you both see it." "Do not call me Mione!!" "Fine then, Hermie."

In a split second he changed into the black nuram that had silver eyes, paws and wings. "Uh... Nice wings you have there." Was the last thing Ron said before he fainted. Hermione soon followed into Wonderland with a "Is that a rare specie of Nuram? I'm going to have to look it up."

vvvv

"Albus, there's no way that the Dark Lord could have accomplished such a feat! First, where can he get so much energy to store? Second, the Forgotten Arts are just that, forgotten!"

"Ah, but you are forgetting that he has almost met the Gates of Death when young Harry, or rather Keighvin, bounced the Killing Curse back. He could have found something then."

vvvv

"The world will soon be mine! The senile old fool and the brat won't be able to stop me with my army!!" Voldemort cackled madly.

"My Lord, do we proceed with killing the prisoners?" A figure standing beside the frail looking figure asked. "No, we torture them to the point of insanity and kill them thereafter. The energy produced would be greater. That's why they are called Blood Magic."

vvvv

Author's Note: Mwahaha.. well, I need two people as old Voldie's apprentices(it can be made up characters)... Any suggestions? Made up characters for Voldie's Death Munchers are needed as well. I also need general opinion too, should Ron and Hermione have magical forms? Or the magic-less types? Thanks. =)

A look into the life of icEspArk

-icEspArk sits in the midst of books, papers, and tons of other stuff typing furiously on her computer-

Parents: Go and tidy your room!

Icespark:...

Parents: Go!! Before I throw all your nonsense away!

Icespark:.........

-Parents get fed up, and barges into the room throwing virtually everything away, including icespark-

icespark: Alright! Alright! I'll tidy! Just lemme say something (turns to the readers and says)

"Loveya-

Kaaera- Haha, hopefully your parents don't throw your stuff away, like they did mine when I didn't tidy my room after being nagged at... Hahaha... =)

Athenakitty- well, it's a simulacrum, one of the Forgotten Arts (in my story anyway), it holds lot of power as they can be felt (as in the magic needed to create artificial skin, blood), however, the simulacrum can't talk and move (it just has the basic body structure). =)

Gohan00- thanks, your comments are appreciated. =)"

Icespark: gotta go and tidy up, bye!! =D


	14. Attack and Allegiance

Disclaimer: Plot mine, Harry Potter no mine. Kaero, Athel, unicorn Herd mine, Blood Magic mine, simulacrum mine, and lastly, Forgotten Arts—MINE! Mwahaha... P  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!(Or Gary Stu)  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 14: Attack and Allegiance  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
letter  
  
- telepathy/mindspeak -  
  
Parseltongue

((Troll Language))

vvvv

"Master, many prisoners have died. Our supply is getting low." A trembling Death Eater reported to his Master, who sat in front of the kneeling man, with two men beside him.

Voldemort flicked his hand, allowing the relieved man to slip back into his ranks.

"It's time to replenish our supply of people. Khius," Said man stepped out from beside him "take Group DarAeth and go to the Hogwarts Express and capture some children, strike terror into other's hearts at the same time. I trust that you, my dear apprentice, would be successful."

"Yes, My Lord, I will do you proud." Blue eyes gleamed maliciously as 'Khius' finished the sentence.

vvvv

Keighvin had, of course, grown a bit bored waiting for Hermione and Ron to wake, after transforming back to human.

"Enervate!" He cast the spell onto Ron and Hermione, making them jump up, with eyes wide open.

"W-what?" Ron exclaimed.

"Har-Keighvin!! That must be a-" A huge bang interrupted Hermione as she was speaking.

"I'll go out and have a look, be right back." Keighvin said as he slipped out the door.

vvvv

Kev, I can taste something in the air. it tastes weird. Kaero said It is coming from the back of the train.

Alright, we'll go and see. Keighvin replied as he walked slowly to the back, when all of a sudden. A door slammed open and Death Eaters poured out.

Keighvin cursed (as in words, not spells.), and turned himself invisible. He ran down the corridor, sealing all the doors shut with his elemental prowess.

"I heard footsteps over there!" A Death Eater cried as a group of them ran towards Keighvin.

He stunned the first few, however, before he could hex the rest, they ran to bring aid. He shrunk the stunned few and placed them in a conjured glass bottle and ran into the compartment which Ron and Hermione were in.

"There are Death Eaters on board. I want you two to bring all the students to the last room. I will distract them. Do NOT follow me." Keighvin ordered as his two friends opened their mouths.

"You can't take them by yourself, Keighvin!" Hermione exclaimed "Look! Right now people are being captured by Death Eaters! Just do as I say, and go bring them to safety!!" Keighvin finished his sentence, ran out of the door and saw a huge group of Death Eaters.

He used Air laced with stunning charms to blow their spells, wands away and stun them. However, someone had used wandless magic to slam him against a door, holding him tightly in the air.

"Well, well, what have we here?" purred the voice from the wall. A man soon emerged, wearing a red cape with a hood and black writings on the back.

"Hn!" With that sound, Keighvin focused his wandless magic onto the man and forcing him back. "So, this little boy knows wandless magic, too. It shall be an interesting battle."

Keighvin allowed himself to float while both had a fight of wills. After a long while, he and the man began to sweat.

"You are no Hogwarts Student, your control over your magic is stronger then the usual. Who are you?" "You are no slacker yourself, my fellow wizard." "Join us, join us and be strong!" "I do not need your help to be strong!" As they talked Keighvin summoned his Sunborn Hellhound and placed it behind the man.

The hellhound held its fire and padded closer to the man in red where it released its fiery aura and blew a small tornado onto him, fading away as it did so. The man spun backwards, thinking that there were more people casting spells at him, leaving his back open to Keighvin to attack and read the writings.

He changed to his Nuram form and slid into the shadows, reading the words. He jumped out after he was done and clawed the man, scratching him and sending his Shadow element to penetrate his defences.

The man screamed and used wandless magic to push the Nuram a few steps back and, using his magic, brought most of the group that came with him as he Apparated away.

The Nuram transformed back and shrunk the Death Eaters that are left, throwing them in the glass bottle. Kaero, where are you? It's alright now. Kaero had jumped off sometime during the fight, slithering out the door.

Kev, I'm here. Everyone's gone to the last room. Kaero hissed as he curled onto Keighvin's arm.

Good, Kaero. You did the right thing.

vvvv

"Keighvin had attacked one of the Dark Lord's apprentices, the man was wearing a red cape, with the hood on, and lack writing on the back, Keighvin did not manage to see the words." "This isn't good."

vvvv

In a dark room, far away from Hogwarts and the Death Eaters, a conversation is taking place.

"Master, I have failed. Hogwarts have another to add to its defences. This man has elemental prowess and wandless magic. I tried to lure him to our side but he rejected my invitation."

"Khius, you know the consequences of failing, do you not?" 'Khius' nodded, preparing himself for the 'punishment' "However, as you had brought back some vital information, I will let you off the hook today."

'Khius' relaxed, and he continued, "Cyren, take a Death Eater and pay a visit to the Trolls. See if they would join us. You know what to use as a sacrifice. Go now" 'Cyren' stepped forward, nodded and vanished.

"Khius, you are dismissed; be sure that you don't fail me again." "Yes, my lord." 'Khius' curtsied as he left. Red eyes gleamed as more plans were made.

vvvv

Keighvin sat at the Gryffindors table and curbed his impatience. Hermione was seated opposite him and had been chattering non-stop for about half an hour. He nodded his head and replied half-heartedly.

"What do you think about the first years, Keighvin? They look terrified, did all of us ever look that scared before? I wonder how many Gryffindors will there be this year, what do you think Keighvin?" With that, Keighvin's already thin patience dissolved.

"Hey Ron! Rein your girlfriend in, won't you? She's torturing me!!" He pretended to cry after finishing the sentence. "I was entertaining him, not torturing!" sulked Hermione, swatting his head.

Ron patted his back and told her sternly, "Keighvin has been under a very big change, his feelings have changed too," "T-true, you don't know the extent of it." Interrupted Keighvin "I meant, his feelings not his ego." "Absolutely true, you know you love me!" "Argh! Never mind!" Keighvin stuck his tongue out at Ron. He shook his head and turned to the Sorting Hat and observed the Sorting. Hermione muffled her giggles and resumed reading her book.

Keighvin sat back and sighed heavily, had anyone been looking at him, they would have seen his downcast eyes. 'They are innocent, they do not understand war yet. They have not seen Death.' Of course, what he had on was a mask, they would never accept the change that he had gone through during the training. No one would accept, no one would understand. No one.

He pushed the bitter thoughts to the back of his head, they would find that it was a mask soon enough. Oh well, at least he had the photographs as blackmail material.

vvvv

((See! The world despises you, they have killed numerous of your race! They fear you, fear your need for meat to survive! We can allow you food, human meat to consume! Battles to be fought! A competition between the great! The victor having the most meat to eat! Accept our allegiance, my fellow kin!)) Cyren spoke loudly, holding the attention of the Trolls.

((What is sacrifice of allegiance?)) The head of the Trolls grunted. ((This simple being standing beside me, will be the sacrifice.)) The young man shook in fear as Cyren finished.

((Very well, we shall accept allegiance. Call us.)) ((We will.)) Cyren stayed long enough to hear the bones of the man being crushed and swallowed, before apparating back with the news.

vvvv

Author's Notes: mwahahaha, this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Keighvin has become depressed and serious over the training seasons. The part where the Trolls are talking are not typo errors. They were meant to be as such, simple being simple answers. Anyone have any ideas what is considered Dark besides vampires, demons, trolls, werewolves and Acromantulas? Could you be so kind as to tell me? Thanks. )

Loveya—

Kaaera – Haha, anyways it's better to throw something that spoilt away, and buy the same pair soon after, then have the shoes drop right off your feet when you're walking. Embarrassing isn't it? Hehe... in my story, Veelas are another race like humans have different races. Magimagus are humans with the ability to change into magical animals, whose forms fit their personality, only powerful wizards and witches have magimagus forms, most of the rest have animagus forms. There are, however, a small number of people who don't have either at all. Don't fret I'm sure parents are weird one way or the other ) , if you read this before, forgive me cause i didn't get to see your last review. forgive me? pls??

Athenakitty – Sorry, I did not catch your last review before took off my last 'update' as they say. Would you mind repeating? Thanks. )

David M. Potter – Thanks for the review. )

Sword-of-DragonMaster – True, I suppose it does sound unnatural or rather weird. But as this is an AU. It's different from fiction running along side the original storyline. )

Malfoy Angel – Thank you, I'll try to update soon or with big/long chapters. )

Saetan – yeah man, ). Thanks for the review.

No Thanks—

urnightmare – There's a few things I'd like to say : 1) I'm a female, not a male, therefore I'm a bitch (if that's the word that your minute brains are trying to form, it's pronounced mi-nute, in case you do not know), not a bastard. 2) There's no such thing as a sick sicko, what's the matter? Run out of insults? Or is your vocab to little? I recommend reading a dictionary, or maybe, a thesaurus. 3) It's my fiction, hence if I wanted to write harry/remus, it's my problem not yours. If you can't stand that, go read the fics in the Justice League section... oops, I forgot, there ARE fics like mine there too. And lastly, open your damn eyes and see that this ain't a harry/remus story, you COULD check if this is a remus/harry before you read though. That is, if you didn't know that already, probably because your brains can't digest the information that the kind people at have written in the rules, or the 'huge' amount of words that might drive you to the dictionary every millisecond, just to check what each word means. This story is my baby and if you flame it, I'll flame you to kingdom come, or perhaps, I'll just put you at one side like some poor retarded fool that doesn't understand what intellectuals are doing. Just because I say that doesn't mean that I consider myself one, well, I most certainly think you're a retarded ass that hasn't even pass kindergarden or nursery, passing even the toddler stage. In case you do not know what I'm doing, I'm saying bad things about you (if you really do not understand, this is the simplest sentence I can think of).

Yours sincerely,

Icespark

(PS: go check you 'sincerly' in the dictionary, I'm sure you'll find that it's spelt wrongly... Besides, you are not my nightmare. I wish that there were more people like you in this world for me to vent my anger on...)


	15. Wonder Boy, Super Ferret

Disclaimer: Plot mine, Harry Potter no mine. Kaero, Athel, unicorn Herd mine, Blood Magic mine, simulacrum mine, and lastly, Forgotten Arts—MINE!  
  
Summary: Set just after Harry Potter's 4th Year at school. WHAT? Harry Potter is a Veela?! Harry Potter may be a Veela, and a cunning guy that holds his cards close to his chest but he is NOT a Mary Sue!(Or Gary Stu)  
  
Becoming The Dragon Lord  
  
Chapter 15: Wonder Boy, Super Ferret  
  
'.....' ( thinking)  
  
"....." ( talking)  
  
- telepathy/mindspeak -  
  
Parseltongue

((Troll Language))

vvvv

"Keighvin, what are you gonna do today? Since it isn't the weekends yet, we can't go to Hogsmead."Asked Ron, who was sitting in a chair staring at his Divination homework.

"I'll be going to the Library to pick some stuff, then I'll come back to the Common Room. What about you Hermie?" Hermione glared at Keighvin as he asked, she still hadn't gotten over the nickname that he had given her, and replied.

"I'm going to do my homework at the Common Room. Oh, you are going to the Library? Could you grab some books for me? Please?" Hermione immediately gave him the puppy eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll grab some."

"Great! Here's what I want. Thanks." A piece of parchment tied with a ribbon and filled with neat and tiny handwriting was thrown towards Keighvin, who grabbed it without difficulty.

"This isn't a few, it's a pile!" Keighvin exclaimed before walking out of the room with a last comment. "Anyways, Hermie, you should also know that those eyes don't work on me."

xxxx

After no small amount of grunts and energy wasted in finding the hidden books needed, Keighvin finally placed all the books on a table, creating a small pile and shrunk it. The books were dropped into his pocket and he walked out of the Library, meeting Draco on his way out, and strolling in some corridor that looked unused.

"Keighvin." "Draco." "How are you? We haven't talked much ever since the Holidays, still practicing?" "Of course, and you?" "Definitely, wouldn't want to be caught losing to the Shining Boy, or was it Wonder Boy?"

"Neither of them, Super Ferret." "I'll have you know that this ferret is of fine breed!" "Are you admitting to be one?" "No, of course not! Been in the Library getting books for the Mudblood again?"

"Yes, I've been quote 'grabbing some books' unquote for her, and her name's Hermione, or Granger." "Whatever, do you feel that?"

"The feeling of uneasiness?" "Yeah, as if we were being watched or something." "You mean, the four vampires behind us? Or the two Chimeras in front of us?" "Both, look I'll get the vamps, you get the chimeras." "Sure, leave me the dirty work." "Be glad to." "Never mind what I said."

The Chimeras advanced quickly towards Keighvin and he jumped behind them, before he was struck with the fire produced by the lion heads, the snakes hissed and slithered as much as they could, trying to bite and inject their poison in him. He summoned a blade of Earth and slashed down onto the snake's neck, removing it and making the chimera roar in pain.

The other chimera to kick Keighvin with its hooves but met with air as he flipped over it and slashed cleanly onto the neck of the chimera, the snake hissing wildly all the while. He banished the blade and summoned his katanas of Air.

The snake-less chimera roared Fire at him, Keighvin used Air to reflect the intense flame at the other chimera, incinerating it instantly. He used Air to wrap the chimera and lifted it into the air. It roared in rage and struggled to be free of its prison.

Keighvin ran forward and slashed it into pieces with his newly mastered Air Claws, before letting the pieces of Chimera, still held in the grasp of Air, fall to the floor. He had thought to have a break, before his senses told him to jump out of the way.

He trusted it and jumped, a second later a vampire was crouching on the floor, fangs and claws bared menacingly.

xxxx

Draco had just destroyed two vampires with his Ice Shards when a vampire slashed at his back viciously.

He froze the vapor in the air around the vampire and was about to turn it into an undead statue when the vampire jumped away swiftly, Draco let the vapor condense and drip into the ground, watching the vampire as it approached with apprehension.

Just as soon as the vampire jumped at him, Draco pulled Water out of the ground and froze it into Ice, making millions of shards pierce through the oncoming vampire, killing it instantly.

Draco looked up then, and smirked, before realizing that there were four vampires, not three and glanced quickly around him, before being stunned. He could do nothing but watch the vampire attack the unprotected back of Keighvin, its claws bared sharper then ever.

xxxx

Keighvin snarled and summoned his Bow of Eternal Flame, sending arrows of Holy Fire to the vampire as he sprinted towards Keighvin, the vampire screamed in pain as the arrows burned it, killing it immediately. He spun around as he heard clapping from behind him, seeing only Draco, he banished the bow.

"So Golden Boy manages to take care of two chimeras and a vampire." "If I didn't I'd be dead by now. Wonder who said he would take the vampires all by himself. I must most certainly congratulate him."

Keighvin bagged the remains of the chimeras and sent it to Dumbledore by the Fire Express, as Jamie had called it. "Yeah, let's get out of here before we get caught for using this corridor. It's forbidden, you know."

"Eh, really? Why is it forbidden anyway?" "Oh, this is a portal or something, it transports anything that steps into it here, but it can only be transported here, not back there." "No wonder, there were such weird creatures. How did you know about this?"

"The professors were talking about it some time ago, and I happened to walk pass them." "Yeah, happened. I'm sure." "Let's get a move on."

xxxx

Athel was out hunting for food when something cloaked her in magic, making her blackout at the shift of air and temperature in the vacuum of darkness.

xxxx

"My Lord, I have caught the roasted turkey of the man who joined Dumbledore. I have cloaked and knocked it out of consciousness, it can't contact him as long as it's in your impregnable fortress, my Lord." Khius said as he knelt before Voldemort.

"Well done, Khius, run experiments on it. Do not forget to block its connection with the Blood Magic. Make sure that it suffers, and make sure that much Blood Magic is gained from it," Voldemort answered, and lifted red eyes to the blue ones of his apprentice. "Do not fail me again."

Khius looked to the floor quickly, "Yes, my Lord, I shall do so immediately. I take my leave now." He stood and walked from the room, intent on not failing Voldemort.

xxxx

"Keighvin! What took you so long?" "I was on my way back when I bumped into a book shelf in the Library, and Madam Pince didn't me to go and ordered me to 'Pick my books up, Mr Potter, before you leave, thank you.'" "Well, it served you right, wait, where's my books??" "Ah, here it is. Don't fret Hermie, I will protect your precious books, as long as you admit to the nickname" Keighvin enlarged the pile of books and laughed before going into his room (it was the one he had used in the holidays, a path had been created to the Gryffindor Common Room.)

xxxx

"Look Professor, we have to place this here, at Hogwarts! There's no other safer place, then with a school full of students and teachers! Ever since the new Minister had been declared, he had forbidden us to put it anywhere near the other Departments."

"I'm glad of your high opinion that Hogwarts is safe, but I can never place it where some students, out of curiosity, finds it and get into serious trouble-"

"I'm sure you could create a room in Hogwarts to put this mirror in! Surely you could! Please Sir, we really need your help. We may get retrenched if we do not find a suitable place to home it, and you know that You-Know-Who may use it to his advantage, a-and-"

"Alright, Julius, Hogwarts shall keep this mirror. Remember to retrieve it, when a spot has been found." "Thank you so, much Sir! Thank you!"

xxxx

-Kaero, did you see Athel?- -No, Kev, ssshe wasss out hunting, I think ssshe isss sstill hunting.- -Hmm, thanks, I'm going to sleep then.– -Happy ressting then Kev.- Kaero's eyes gleamed slightly in the darkness, as Keighvin retired to the realm of dreams.

xxxx

Author's Notes: this is so horrible, my exams just ended, my results are probably as bad as anything now, and I'm gonna ignore miscellaneous idiots who flame me and don't tell me where it is that is not up to their standards.

Grr, I'm bringing Harry/Keighvin into an alternate reality soon, the reality is an exact opposite of his real world, he will come back soon enough though. However, one of his animal friends will perish in the course of it.

Here's where I need the help of anyone that reads this. I need your opinion on whether I should make him close to Draco, as in friendship or as in Draco having a crush on him.

For those who reads my notes, Cyren will fare better then Khius in his missions, as he wasn't dealing with Keighvin/Harry, Voldie's apprentices will be brought down soon enough.(grins happily )

Loveya—

Athenakitty- yupx! He'll have a bad bad day, Cyren and Khius are apprentices of the Dark Mold Voldie. Kev's day will be worse before it gets better, well, maybe a bit better. Thanks for the review.

David M. Potter- thanks for the review, even if its only a few words. (grins)

Dawn Dragon- Thanks! Look what your review did, it gave me an idea on how to give Keighvin/Harry experience on fighting creatures. You made my day, you rock!! (throws confetti and dances around Dawn Dragon)

Saetan- hahaha, I'll try to have more action chapters then, and you like the blood magic bits? I'll try and make Voldie and his apprentices more vicious, I think the level of gruesomeness will also raise, if the reviewers want it, that is. Thanks for the review, loveya.

Elfprincess- I'm sorry, but I've decided to get on with the slash. I'm terribly sorry.


End file.
